wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TII/02
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ II K U - K L U X - K L A N Powyższe słowo jest do dziś jeszcze językową zagadką, którą rozmaicie już rozwiązywano. Nazwa osławionego Ku-Klux-Klanu ma być według jednych naśladowaniem szmeru, wywołanego odwodzeniem kurka strzelby. Inni uważają, że składa się ona z: cuc - ostrzeżenie, gluck - bełkot, i klan - szkockiego słowa: szczep, ród albo banda. Nie będę rozstrzygać, jak się ta sprawa ma w rzeczywistości, sami zresztą członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu nie wiedzieli, skąd pochodzi ich nazwa i jakie było jej pierwotne znaczenie. Może nawet było im to obojętne. Nie jest wykluczone, że któremuś z nich przyszło na myśl to słowo, inni je podchwycili i powtarzali potem, nie troszcząc się o sens czy brak sensu tego określenia. Nie tak niejasny był już cel tego stowarzyszenia, które powstało w kilku okręgach Karoliny Północnej, a potem rozszerzyło się na Karolinę Południową, Georgię, Alabamę, Kentucky, Missisipi, Tennessee, a w końcu nawet dotarło do Teksasu. Związek jednoczył w sobie mnóstwo zapamiętałych wrogów stanów północnych, a celem ich była walka z porządkiem, jaki zapanował po Wojnie Domowej. I rzeczywiście przez szereg lat członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu utrzymywali w ciągłym zamieszaniu całe Południe, zagrażali wszelkiemu mieniu, hamowali przemysł i handel i nawet najsroższe kary nie zdołały przez długi czas położyć końca tym niesłychanym nadużyciom. Tajny ten związek powstał wskutek reform narzuconych zwyciężonemu Południu przez rząd, a rekrutował się ze zwolenników niewolnictwa, wrogów Unii i stronnictwa republikańskiego. Członków zobowiązywano surowymi przysięgami do posłuszeństwa dla tajnych przepisów, a groźbą kary śmierci do zachowania tajności organizacji. Nie cofali się oni przed żadnym aktem gwałtu, podpaleniem czy morderstwem, odbywali regularnie zebrania, a wykonując swe bezprawne czyny ukazywali się zawsze na koniach i w przebraniu. Strzelali do księży na ambonach, do sędziów podczas urzędowania, napadali na zacnych ojców rodzin, pozostawiając po swych odwiedzinach poszarpane ciała. Wszystkich awanturników i rozbójników razem wziętych nie obawiano się tak jak tego Ku-Klux-Klanu, który w końcu poczynał sobie tak zuchwale, że gubernator Karoliny Południowej był zmuszony poprosić prezydenta Granta o pomoc wojskową - z tajnym związkiem, przybierającym coraz większe rozmiary, nie można już było sobie inaczej poradzić. Grant przedłożył tę sprawę Kongresowi, a ten wydał ustawę, mocą której powierzono prezydentowi władzę dyktatorską celem zniszczenia tej bandy. Okoliczność, że musiano się uciec do tek drakońskiego środka, dowodzi, jak straszliwe niebezpieczeństwo tkwiło w działalności Ku-Klux-Klanu, niebezpieczeństwo, które groziło zarówno poszczególnym obywatelom, jak i całemu narodowi. Z czasem stał się Ku-Klux-Klan otchłanią, w której gromadziły się wszystkie najgorsze elementy. Pewien kapłan, nim go zastrzelono na ambonie, modlił się po kazaniu za zbawienie dusz rodziny, której członków wymordował Ku-Klux-Klan w biały dzień. W pobożnym zapale i zgodnie z prawdą nazwał on działalność klanu walką dzieci szatana z dziećmi Boga. Wtem zjawiła się po przeciwnej stronie kościoła zamaskowana postać i przeszyła mu kulą głowę. Zanim wierni zdołali się opamiętać z przerażenia, zbrodniarz zniknął. Nasz statek dopłynął do La Grange już pod wieczór, a kapitan oświadczył, że z powodu niebezpiecznego stanu koryta rzeki dalej jechać nie może. Musieliśmy zatem wysiąść w tej miejscowości. Winnetou wyjechał konno przed nami i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy pomiędzy pobliskimi domami. W La Grange był także komisjoner w przystani. Old Death zwrócił się doń natychmiast: - Sir, kiedy przybył tu ostatni statek z Matagordy i czy wszyscy podróżni wysiedli? - Wczoraj w tym samym czasie. Wszyscy pasażerowie wysiedli, ponieważ parowiec ruszał dalej dopiero nazajutrz. - A byliście tutaj, kiedy rano wsiadali? - Oczywiście, sir! - To może udzielicie mi pewnej informacji. Szukamy dwóch przyjaciół, którzy płynęli tym statkiem, a więc także tutaj zostali. Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czy rano odjechali. - Hm, to nie łatwo powiedzieć. Było dość ciemno, a podróżni tak się cisnęli na ląd, że trudno było przypatrzyć się każdemu z osobna. Prawdopodobnie odjechali wszyscy z wyjątkiem niejakiego Clintona. - Clintona? O niego nam właśnie chodzi. Proszę was, podejdźcie no tu do światła! Mój przyjaciel pokaże wam fotografię, aby się przekonać, czy to był rzeczywiście Clinton. Jak się okazało, był to istotnie Clinton. - Czy wiecie, gdzie się zatrzymał? - spytał Death. - Na pewno nie, ale przypuszczam, że u seniora Cortesio, gdyż tam jego ludzie ponieśli kufry. Jest to agent od wszystkiego, Hiszpan z pochodzenia. Zdaje mi się, że się teraz trudni tajnym dostarczaniem broni do Meksyku. - Poznamy w nim prawdopodobnie dżentelmena. - Sir, w dzisiejszych czasach każdy chce być dżentelmenem, choćby nawet nosił siodło na plecach. Powiedział to oczywiście pod naszym adresem, choć nie w złej myśli. Old Death zapytał znowu z niemniejszą niż dotąd uprzejmością: - Czy w tym błogosławionym miejscu, gdzie prócz waszej latarni nie ma, jak się zdaje, żadnego światła, jest jakiś zajazd, gdzie można by się przespać bez przeszkód ze strony ludzi i owadów? - Jest tylko jeden, a ponieważ staliście tu ze mną tak długo, wyprzedzili was już zapewne inni podróżni i zajęli tych parę wolnych pokoi, które jeszcze zostały. - O, to zaiste niezbyt przyjemne - rzekł Old Death, który nie odczuł i tego docinku. - A w domach prywatnych nie można liczyć na gościnę? - Hm, sir, ja was nie znam. Sam nie mógłbym was przyjąć, gdyż moje mieszkanie jest bardzo małe, ale mam znajomego, który by was nie odprawił, jeśli jesteście ludźmi rzetelnymi. To kowal, który się tu przeniósł z Missouri. - No - odparł mój przyjaciel - mój towarzysz i ja nie jesteśmy opryszkami. Chcemy i możemy zapłacić, przypuszczam więc, że wasz znajomy zaryzykuje. Czy nie opisalibyście nam jego mieszkania? - To nie jest wcale konieczne. Poszedłbym z wami, ale mam jeszcze robotę na statku. Master Lange, tak się ten człowiek nazywa, jest o tej porze w gospodzie. Tam więc o niego spytajcie i powiedzcie mu, że przysłał was komisjoner. Idźcie prosto, a później na lewo. Poznacie gospodę po światłach. Okiennice są jeszcze otwarte. Odwdzięczywszy mu się za wiadomość napiwkiem, poszliśmy dalej z naszymi siodłami. O istnieniu gospody świadczyły nie tylko widoczne światła, lecz także zgiełk dolatujący przez otwarte okna. Nad drzwiami wisiał wizerunek zwierzęcia podobnego do olbrzymiego żółwia, ze skrzydłami i dwiema nogami. Pod tym był napis: "Hawk's Inn". Żółw miał zatem przedstawiać drapieżnego ptaka, a dom był gospodą: "Pod Jastrzębiem". Gdy otworzyliśmy drzwi, buchnęła ku nam chmura smrodliwego dymu tytoniowego. Goście cieszyli się widocznie silnymi płucami, skoro mogli wytrzymać i nie udusili się w tej atmosferze. Zresztą na dobry stan ich płuc wskazywała także czynność narządów mowy, gdyż nikt prawie nie mówił, lecz każdy krzyczał, nie pozostawiając cienia nadziei, że zamilknie choć na sekundę, aby wysłuchać drugiego. Zatrzymaliśmy się na kilka minut w drzwiach, aby przyzwyczaić oczy do dymu i rozpoznać ludzi i przedmioty. Potem zauważyliśmy, że w gospodzie są dwie izby, większa dla zwyczajnych, a mniejsza dla znakomitszych gości, co w Ameryce Północnej było wówczas rzadkością, gdyż obywatele wolnego państwa nie uznawali różnic towarzyskich. Ponieważ w pierwszej izbie nie było miejsca, udaliśmy się do drugiej. Znaleźliśmy tam jeszcze dwa wolne krzesła, które objęliśmy w posiadanie, złożywszy siodła w kącie. Koło stołu siedziało kilku mężczyzn przy piwie. Rzucili na nas przelotne, badawcze spojrzenie, przy czym wydało nam się, że na nasz widok przeszli czym prędzej na inny temat rozmowy. Dwaj z nich tak byli do siebie podobni, że na pierwszy rzut oka widziało się, że to ojciec i syn. Byli to rośli i silni ludzie o wyrazistych rysach i potężnych pięściach, co dowodziło, że żyli z wytrwałej i ciężkiej pracy. Twarze ich o dobrodusznym wyrazie były teraz lekko zarumienione z podniecenia, jak gdyby roztrząsali jakiś niemiły temat. Gdyśmy usiedli, przysunęli się bliżej siebie, zasłaniając wolne miejsce pomiędzy nami a sobą, czym zaznaczyli dyskretnie, że nie chcą mieć z nami nic wspólnego. - Zostańcie na swoich miejscach, panowie! - rzekł Old Death. - Nie grozi wam z naszej strony pożarcie, chociaż nie jedliśmy od rana. Może nam powiecie, czy sprzedadzą nam tu do jedzenia coś takiego, co by nie nadwerężyło zbytecznie naszych przewodów pokarmowych. Ten, którego wziąłem za ojca, przymrużył prawe oko i odrzekł z uśmiechem: - Co się tyczy pożarcia naszych czcigodnych osobistości, to spróbowalibyśmy przeciwko temu cokolwiek się bronić. Zresztą wyglądacie jak drugi Old Death; wątpię, czybyście się wstydzili porównania z nim. - Old Death? Któż to taki? - spytał mój przyjaciel z najgłupszą w świecie miną. - W każdym razie sławniejszy od was westman i poszukiwacz ścieżek, który więcej dokonał w jednym miesiącu swojej włóczęgi aniżeli inni przez całe życie. Widział go mój chłopiec Will. Ten "chłopiec" miał ze dwadzieścia sześć lat, ciemno ogorzałą twarz i robił wrażenie, że mógłby stanąć do walki z półtuzinem przeciwników na raz. Old Death spojrzał nań z ukosa i spytał: - On go widział? A gdzież to? - W roku sześćdziesiątym drugim w Arkanzasie, na krótko przed bitwą pod Pea Ridge. Ale o tych zdarzeniach wy niewiele chyba wiecie. - Czemu? Dużo wędrowałem po Arkanzasie i zdaje mi się, że wtedy byłem niedaleko stamtąd. - Tak? A po czyjej stronie staliście wówczas? Stosunki u nas są teraz takie, że trzeba znać polityczne przekonania człowieka, z którym się siedzi przy jednym stole. - Nie obawiajcie się, master! Sądzę, że nie jesteście stronnikiem zwyciężonych właścicieli niewolników, a ja żywię te same przekonania. - Witam więc was serdecznie. Ale mówiliśmy o Arkanzasie i Old Deathie. Wiecie może o tym, że na początku wojny domowej Arkanzas sprzyjał Unii? Ale później wszystko się zmieniło. Wielu dzielnych ludzi, dla których niewolnictwo, a szczególnie postępowanie południowych plantatorów, było okropnością, zebrało się i oświadczyło przeciwko secesji. Ale hołota, do której zaliczam przede wszystkim owych plantatorów, opanowała całą władzę publiczną i zastraszyła rozumnych, skutkiem czego Arkanzas przyłączył się do Południa. Mieszkałem wówczas w Missouri, w Poplar Bluff, niedaleko granicy Arkanzasu. Siedzący tu przed wami chłopak wstąpił oczywiście do jednego z pułków stanów północnych. Pewnego razu, chcąc przyjść z pomocą unionistom z Arkanzasu, wysłano do nich na zwiady niewielki oddział. W oddziale tym znajdował się Will. Zwiadowcy natknęli się jednak niespodzianie na przeważające siły południowców i ulegli po bohaterskiej obronie. - I dostali się do niewoli? Ciężka to była wówczas sprawa. Wiadomo, co wyprawiały stany południowe z jeńcami wojennymi, gdy na stu umierało przynajmniej osiemdziesięciu z powodu złego traktowania. Ale oficjalnie jeńców nie zabijano przecież? - Oho! Jesteście w grubym błędzie. Nasze zuchy trzymały się bardzo dzielnie, wystrzelały wszystką amunicję, a potem walczyły kolbami i nożami. Secesjoniści ponieśli ogromne straty i rozgniewani tym postanowili odebrać jeńcom życie. Will jest jedynakiem, więc mnie jako ojcu groziło sieroctwo, a że się to nie stało, zawdzięczam jedynie Old Deathowi. - Jak to, master? Bardzo mnie tym zaciekawiliście. .Czy ten westman sprowadził może odsiecz, aby wyswobodzić jeńców? - W ten sposób nic by nie wskórał, gdyż zanimby nadeszła pomoc, rzeź zostałaby już dokonana. Nie, on zabrał się do tego jak prawdziwy, zuchwały westman. Sam wydobył jeńców z rąk nieprzyjaciół. - Do stu piorunów! To była sztuka! - Jeszcze jaka! Zakradł się do obozu czołgając się na brzuchu tak, jak się podchodzi Indian, a podstęp ten ułatwił mu deszcz, który lał tego wieczora jak z cebra i pogasił ognie. Cały batalion secesjonistów obozował w farmie. Oficerowie zajęli dom mieszkalny, a żołnierze rozmieścili się, gdzie mogli. Jeńców zamknięto w tłoczni trzciny cukrowej. Pilnowali ich czterej strażnicy, każdy na jednym rogu budynku. Nazajutrz mieli nieszczęśni ponieść śmierć. W nocy zaraz po zmianie warty usłyszeli nad sobą na dachu niezwykły szmer, który nie mógł pochodzić od deszczu. Zaczęli więc uważnie nasłuchiwać. Nagle zatrzeszczało i załamała się część dachu zrobionego z gontów z miękkiego drzewa. Potem ktoś zaczął pracować nad wybiciem dziury w powale i po jakimś czasie do izby zaczął padać deszcz. Wówczas na kilka chwil zapanowała cisza. Przez otwór wsunął się do wnętrza pień młodego drzewa z kawałkami gałęzi, po którym jeńcy wydostali się na dach niskiego budynku, a stamtąd na ziemię. Tam ujrzeli leżących bez ruchu czterech strażników i zabrali sobie zaraz ich broń. Zbawca przeprowadził uwolnionych z wielką zręcznością przez obóz do granicy na znaną im wszystkim drogę, Dopiero tutaj dowiedzieli się szczęśliwcy, że to poszukiwacz ścieżek, Old Death, naraził swoje życie, aby ich ocalić. - Czy poszedł razem z nimi? - spytał Old Death. - Nie, powiedział, że ma jeszcze do załatwienia ważne sprawy, i zniknął w ciemnej i dzikiej nocy, nie zostawiając im czasu na podziękowanie. Noc była tak ciemna, że nie można było rozpoznać jego twarzy. Will zauważył tylko długą i chudą postać, ale rozmawiał z Old Deathem i do dziś jeszcze pamięta słowa tego dzielnego męża. Gdyby Old Death znalazł się kiedy wśród nas, przekonałby się, że my umiemy być wdzięczni. - Myślę, że i tak będzie o tym wiedział. Przypuszczam, że syn wasz me jest jedynym człowiekiem, którego mógłby spotkać. Ale, sir, znacie tu może niejakiego master Langego z Missouri? Nieznajomy zaczął słuchać uważniej. - Langego? - powtórzył. - Czemu o niego pytacie? - Obawiam się. że tu "Pod Jastrzębiem" nie znajdziemy miejsca, a komisjoner z przystani wskazał nam go jako człowieka, którego można by poprosić o nocleg. Radził nam powołać się na swoją znajomość z master Langem. Mówił, że na pewno go tu zastaniemy. Stary zwrócił na nas jeszcze raz baczne spojrzenie i powiedział: - W takim razie miał słuszność, sir, gdyż ja właśnie jestem Lange. Ponieważ przysyła was komisjoner, a ja uważam was za ludzi uczciwych, przeto zapraszam was do siebie w nadziei, że się nie zawiodę. Kim jest wasz towarzysz, który nie przemówił jeszcze ani słowa? - Mój przyjaciel, człowiek wykształcony, który przybył szukać tu szczęścia. - O biada! Ludzie spoza oceanu myślą, że tutaj pieczone gołąbki same lecą do gąbki. Zapewniam was, sir, że tutaj trzeba o wiele ciężej pracować i więcej wycierpieć rozczarowań, zanim się dojdzie do czegokolwiek, niż u was. Ale to nic! Życzę powodzenia i zapraszam was. Podał mi także rękę, a Old Death uścisnął ją ponownie, mówiąc: - A gdybyście mieli wątpliwości, czy warci jesteśmy waszego zaufania, to zapytajcie swego syna, a on poświadczy, że zasługujemy na nie w całej pełni. - Mój syn, Will? - spytał Lange zdumiony. - Tak, on, nikt inny. Wspomnieliście, że rozmawiał z Old Deathem i pamięta jeszcze każde jego słowo. Może mi powtórzycie, młodzieńcze, tę rozmowę. Żywo mnie to zajmuje. Na to Will odrzekł z zapałem; - Wyprowadziwszy nas na drogę, szedł Old Death na przedzie. Ja otrzymałem postrzał w rękę, który mi bardzo dolegał, gdyż nie opatrzono mnie, a rękaw przylepił mi się do rany. Przechodziliśmy przez zarośla. Old Death puścił konar, który odginając się, uderzył mnie w zranione miejsce. Tak mnie to zabolało, że krzyknąłem głośno i... - Za to nazwał was poszukiwacz ścieżek osłem! - wtrącił Old Death. - Skąd wy o tym wiecie? - zapytał Will w zdumieniu. Stary westman ciągnął dalej: - Na to wy tłumaczyliście się, że was postrzelono i że rana się zaogniła, a on poradził wam zmoczyć rękaw i ochładzać starannie ranę sokiem z liści babki, co zapobiega tworzeniu się zgorzeli. - Tak było, tak! Skąd wy to wiecie, sir? - zawołał młody Lange, zaskoczony niespodzianką. - Jeszcze pytacie? To ja właśnie dałem wam tę dobrą radę. Wasz ojciec powiedział przedtem, że jestem podobny do Old Deatha, co jest prawdą, gdyż istotnie jestem podobny do tego starego hultaja jak małżonka do żony. - Ach... tak... Więc to wy jesteście? - zawołał Will zrywając się ze stołka, by biec do Old Deatha. Ale ojciec go zatrzymał, ściągnął na powrót na krzesło i powiedział: - Siedź, mały! Jeśli chodzi o uścisk, to ojciec pierwszy ma prawo i obowiązek zarzucić twemu zbawcy ręce na szyję. Zaniechamy tego jednak, bo wiesz, gdzie się znajdujemy i jak tu na nas uważają. Siedź więc spokojnie! Zwróciwszy się zaś do Old Deatha, dodał: - Chciałbym, żebyście nie pojęli mylnie mego stanowiska w sprawie wdzięczności syna. Mam ku temu powody. Diabeł nie śpi. Wierzcie mi, że jestem wam nader wdzięczny, ale właśnie dlatego muszę unikać wszystkiego, co by mogło was narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. O ile wiem i dość często słyszałem, jesteście znani jako stronnik abolicjonistów. Podczas wojny dokonywaliście czynów, które wam przyniosły sławę, a południowcom wyrządziły wielkie szkody. Byliście przewodnikiem i poszukiwaczem ścieżek w oddziałach armii północnej i prowadziliście je na tyły nieprzyjaciół drogami, na które nikt inny nie odważyłby się wejść. Czciliśmy was za to wysoce, ale południowcy nazywali i nazywają was jeszcze szpiegiem. Wiecie chyba, jak teraz sprawy wyglądają. Gdybyście się dostali w towarzystwo secesjonistów, gotowi by was powiesić. - Wiem o tym dobrze, master Lange, lecz nie robi to na mnie wrażenia - odrzekł Old Death chłodno. - Nie pragnę wprawdzie zawisnąć na stryczku, grożono mi tym już często, choć nigdy nie doszło do wykonania groźby. Nie dawniej jak dziś chciała nas banda awanturników powiesić na okrętowym kominie, ale i oni nie potrafili tego dokonać. Old Death opowiedział zajście na parowcu, a kiedy skończył, rzekł Lange po głębokim namyśle: - To było bardzo zacnie ze strony kapitana, lecz niebezpiecznie dla niego. On pozostanie tutaj w La Grange do jutra, awanturnicy przybędą zapewne już w nocy i - obym się mylił - powinien się przygotować na ich zemstę. Warn zaś może się wydarzyć jeszcze coś gorszego. - Eh! Nie boję się tych kilku ludzi. Nie z takimi jak oni miałem już do czynienia. - Nie bądźcie zbyt pewni siebie, sir! Awanturnicy otrzymają tu znaczną pomoc. Od kilku dni nie bardzo tu w La Grange bezpiecznie. Ze wszystkich stron przybywają jacyś obcy, których nikt nie zna, stoją po wszystkich kątach i radzą nad czymś potajemnie. Nie przyjechali tu z powodu interesów, gdyż włóczą się tylko całymi dniami i zachowanie ich jest podejrzane. Teraz siedzą tam w izbie i rozdziawiają pyski tak: szeroko, że szary niedźwiedź mógłby sobie w nich urządzić legowisko. Zanim tu przyszliście, usiłowali nas zaczepiać. Gdybyśmy im odpowiedzieli, krew by się na pewno polała. Ja nie mam zresztą dzisiaj ochoty dłużej tu bawić, a wam także pewnie tęskno do spoczynku. Tylko z wieczerzą będzie gorzej. Ponieważ jestem wdowcem, prowadzimy kawalerskie gospodarstwo i chodzimy na obiad do gospody. Sprzedałem także dom przed kilku dniami, gdyż zaczyna mi się tu grunt palić pod nogami. Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że mi się tutaj ludzie nie podobają. Nie są właściwie gorsi aniżeli gdzie indziej, ale wojna w Stanach zakończyła się niedawno, a jej skutki ciążą jeszcze na kraju. W sąsiednim Meksyku biją się teraz na dobre, Teksas zaś leży między tymi krajami. Burzy się tutaj, gdzie tylko spojrzeć, ze wszystkich stron ściąga tu hołota i obrzydza nam pobyt. Dlatego postanowiłem wszystko sprzedać i udać się do córki, która wyszła bardzo szczęśliwie za mąż. U jej męża dostanę dobre zajęcie, lepszego życzyć sobie nie mogę. W dodatku znalazłem tutaj na miejscu kupca, któremu moje gospodarstwo bardzo odpowiada. Ponieważ zapłacił mi gotówką już onegdaj, mogę więc odjechać, kiedy mi się spodoba. Udaję się do Meksyku. - Jakże tak, sir? - zawołał Old Death. - Jak to? - Skarżyliście się przedtem na Meksyk dlatego, że się tam biją na dobre, a teraz się tam wybieracie? - Nie może być inaczej, sir. Zresztą nie we wszystkich stronach Meksyku jest tak samo. Tam, dokąd ja się przenoszę, a mianowicie w Chihuahua, wojna się już skończyła. Juarez musiał wprawdzie umykać aż do El Paso, ale się zerwał niebawem i odpędził Francuzów energicznie na południe. Dni ich są już policzone; wyganiają ich z kraju. Wszystko rozstrzygnie walka o stolicę, a tymczasem prowincje północne unikną klęsk wojny. Tam właśnie przebywa mój zięć, do którego udam się wraz z Willem. U niego oczekuje nas wszystko, czego możemy sobie życzyć, bo ten dzielny chłopiec jest bardzo zamożnym właścicielem kopalń srebra. Mieszka w Meksyku już przeszło półtora roku i pisze w ostatnim liście, że przyszedł na świat nowy król kopalń srebra, który bardzo krzyczy za dziadkiem. Czyż, do wszystkich diabłów, mogę tutaj zostać? Obaj z Willem mamy otrzymać w kopalni dobre posady, a przy tym ja będę mógł tego małego króla kopalnianego nauczyć pacierza i tabliczki mnożenia. Widzicie zatem, panowie, że nie wypada nam tu siedzieć. Dziadek powinien być bezwarunkowo przy wnuku. Toteż udaję się do Meksyku, a jeśli będziecie mieli ochotę jechać z nami, będzie mi bardzo przyjemnie. - Hm! - mruknął Old Death. - Nie żartujcie, sir, bo gotowiśmy skorzystać z waszej uprzejmości. - Co, wy tam także zmierzacie? To byłoby rzeczywiście wspaniale. No, ręka, sir! Jedziemy razem. Przy tych słowach podał mu rękę. - Zwolna, tylko zwolna! - zaśmiał się Old Death. - Przypuszczam wprawdzie, że się udamy do Meksyku, ale nie jest to jeszcze pewne. A gdyby nawet tak się stało, to na razie nie wiemy, jaki obierzemy kierunek. - Jeśli tylko o to idzie, to pojadę z wami, gdzie chcecie. Wszystkie drogi wiodą stąd do Chihuahua, a jest mi obojętne, czy tam przybędę wcześniej, czy później. Jestem egoistą i dbam o własną korzyść. Wy jesteście sprytnym westmanem i poszukiwaczem tropów. Jeśli mnie z sobą weźmiecie, zajadę bez wątpienia szczęśliwie na miejsce, a to dużo znaczy w tych niepewnych czasach. Gdzie zamierzacie zasięgnąć bliższych wiadomości? - U niejakiego seniora Cortesio. Czy znacie tego człowieka? - Czy go znam! La Grange jest takie małe, że wszystkie koty mówią tu do siebie "ty", a ten właśnie senior kupił ode mnie gospodarstwo. - Przede wszystkim chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy to nicpoń, czy człowiek honoru. - Honoru, honoru! Jego przekonania polityczne nie obchodzą mnie, byle spełniał swoje obowiązki. Ma on stosunki z tamtą stroną granicy. Zauważyłem, że nocą obładowuje się u niego muły pełnymi, ciężkimi skrzyniami oraz że potajemnie zbierają się w jego domu ludzie, którzy potem udają się nad Rio de Norte. Na pewno się nie omylę, jeśli powiem, że dostarcza stronnikom Juareza broni i amunicji i że im posyła ludzi chętnych do walki z Francuzami. To jest w naszych stosunkach dowodem odwagi, na którą zresztą pewni ludzie ośmielają się jedynie w przekonaniu, że nawet przy ryzyku zrobi się dobry interes. - Gdzie on mieszka? Muszę jeszcze dziś z nim pomówić. - Zastaniecie go o dziesiątej wieczorem. I ja miałem być u niego dziś jeszcze w pewnej sprawie, która jednak załatwiła się tymczasem sama, wobec czego rozmowa okazała się już niepotrzebna. Powiedział, że mogę przyjść do niego o dziesiątej, bo na krótko przedtem wróci. - Czy był u niego ktoś podczas waszych odwiedzin? - Tak, dwóch mężczyzn, starszy i młodszy. - Czy wymieniono ich nazwiska? - wtrąciłem z zaciekawieniem. - Tak. Siedzieliśmy razem z godzinę, a w przeciągu takiego czasu musi się usłyszeć nazwisko tego, z kim się rozmawia. Młodszy nazywał się Ohlert, a starszy senior Gavilano. Ten drugi był widocznie znajomym seniora Cortesio, gdyż rozmawiali o dawnym swym spotkaniu w stolicy Meksyku. - Gavilano? Takiego nie znam. Czyżby Gibson tak się teraz nazwał? Z pytaniem tym zwrócił się Old Death do mnie. Gdy wydobyłem obie fotografie i pokazałem kowalowi, poznał obu natychmiast. - To oni, sir - potwierdził. - Ten z chudą, śniadą twarzą to senior Gavilano, a ten drugi to master Ohlert, który wprawił mnie w niemały kłopot. Pytał mnie ciągle o dżentelmenów, których ja nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, na przykład o Murzyna Otello; o młodą miss z Orleanu imieniem Joanna, która pasła najpierw owce, a potem wyruszyła z królem na wojnę; o niejakiego master Fridolina, który odbył drogę po młot żelazny; o nieszczęśliwą lady Marię Stuart, której w Anglii ucięto głowę; o dzwon, który podobno śpiewał pieśń Schillera; o bardzo poetycznego sir Uhlanda, który przeklął dwu śpiewaków, za co jakaś królowa rzuciła mu różę odpiętą od stanika. Master Olhert cieszył się rozmową ze mną i zaprezentował mi mnóstwo imion, historii teatralnych, z których zapamiętałem tylko te, które wymieniłem. Huczało mi to wszystko w głowie jak młyńskie koło. Ten master Ohlert wydawał mi się zacnym i nieszkodliwym człowiekiem, ale założyłbym się, że ma małego bzika. W końcu wydobył kartkę z wierszem, który mi odczytał. Była tam mowa o okropnej nocy, po której dwa razy z kolei przyszło rano, a trzeci raz nie. Był tam deszcz, gwiazdy, mgła, wieczność, krew w żyłach, duch ryczący o zbawienie, diabeł w mózgu i kilka tuzinów wężów w duszy, słowem - same niemożliwe bałamuctwa zupełnie nie trzymające się kupy. Nie wiedziałem zaiste, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Teraz nie było wątpliwości, że mister Lange rozmawiał z Wiliamem Ohlertem, którego towarzysz Gibson zmienił po raz wtóry nazwisko. Nazwisko Gibson było prawdopodobnie także tylko przybrane. Może pochodził rzeczywiście z Meksyku i nazywał się pierwotnie Gavilano, a senior Cortesio poznał go pod tym nazwiskiem. Gavilano znaczy "jastrząb", a więc nazwisko pasowało do nigo. Przede wszystkim pragnąłem się dowiedzieć, pod jakim pozorem wodził za sobą Wiliama. Niewątpliwie było w tym coś, co bardzo pociągało obłąkanego i pozostawało w bliskim związku z jego idee fixe. Przypuszczając, że Ohlert wspominał coś na ten temat, zapytałem: - Czy więcej nic nie słyszeliście od Ohlerta? Owszem. Mówił jeszcze bardzo wiele o tragedii, którą zamierza napisać, twierdził jednak, że musi wpierw przeżyć to wszystko, co ten utwór ma zawierać. - To przecież niemożliwe. - O nie. Ja jestem innego zdania. Obłąkanie polega właśnie na tym, że chory bierze się do rzeczy, które nie wpadłyby na myśl rozumnemu człowiekowi. Co trzecie słowo było: seniorita Feliza Perilla, którą master Ohlert postanowił uprowadzić przy pomocy przyjaciela. - To rzeczywiście obłąkanie, czyste obłąkanie! Gdyby ten człowiek istotnie miał zamiar przenieść zdarzenia i postacie z tragedii do rzeczywistości, należałoby temu bezwarunkowo zapobiec. On zapewne jest jeszcze tutaj w La Grange? - Nie. Odjechał właśnie wczoraj z seniorem Gavilano do Hopkins Farm, aby stamtąd udać się nad Rio Grandę. - O, to źle, bardzo źle! Musimy czym prędzej wyruszyć za nimi, o ile możności dziś jeszcze. Nie wiecie, czy można by tu kupić dwa dobre konie? - Właśnie u seniora Cortesio; on zawsze trzyma konie, które odstępuje ludziom zaciągającym się pod znak Juareza. Ale ja odradzałbym wam tę jazdę nocną. Nie znacie drogi i będzie wam potrzebny przewodnik, którego dziś już nie dostaniecie. - A może jednak? Spróbujemy w każdym razie wyruszyć jeszcze dziś. Przede wszystkim musimy się rozmówić z seniorem Cortesio. Dziesiąta minęła, bądźcie przeto łaskawi pokazać nam jego mieszkanie. - Chętnie. Chodźmy więc, skoro tak sobie życzycie, sir! Wstając od stołu, usłyszeliśmy tętent przed domem. W kilka chwil potem weszli do izby nowi goście, w których ze zdumieniem i niepokojem rozpoznałem od razu owych secesjonistów, którym kapitan okrętu dał dziś tak piękną sposobność uratowania życia. Znali widocznie kilku z obecnych gości, gdyż przyjęto ich gorąco. Z krzyżujących się pytań i odpowiedzi wywnioskowaliśmy, że czekano tu na nich. Przywitanie zajęło ich tak dalece, że nie mieli czasu zwracać na nas uwagi, .co było nam oczywiście bardzo na rękę. Usiedliśmy więc na razie z powrotem na swoich miejscach, gdyż po to, by się oddalić, trzeba było przejść obok nich, a secesjoniści skorzystaliby na pewno z tej sposobności do zaczepki. Gdy Lange usłyszał, kim są przybyli, przymknął drzwi tak, że nie mogli nas widzieć, my zaś mogliśmy słyszeć, o czym mówili. Oprócz tego zmieniliśmy nasze miejsca w ten sposób, że zwróciliśmy się do przedniej izby plecami. - Chodzi o to, żeby was nie zobaczyli - rzekł kowal. - Już przedtem panował wśród nich nieprzychylny dla nas nastrój. Gdyby spostrzegli was, których uważają za szpiegów i których chcieli już raz dziś powiesić - awantura gotowa. - Nic strasznego - odrzekł Old Death. - Czy jednak sądzicie, że będziemy tu siedzieli, dopóki oni się nie oddalą? Na to nie mamy czasu, ponieważ musimy bezwarunkowo być u Cortesia. - Dobrze, sir! Wyniesiemy się taką drogą, że na pewno nas nie zobaczą. Old Death rozejrzał się po pokoju i rzekł: - A którędy? Wyjście jest możliwe tylko przez pierwszą izbę. - Nie. Tędy o wiele wygodniej. Wskazał na okno. - Czy nie żartujecie przypadkiem, sir? - zapytał stary. - Nasuwa mi się podejrzenie, że się chyba boicie! Czy mamy się pożegnać po angielsku i uciekać jak myszy, które włażą do dziur ze strachu przed kotem? Ładnie by nas potem wyśmiano! - Trwogi nie znam, ale znam stare, dobre przysłowie, że mądry głupiemu ustępuje. Wystarczy, gdy sam sobie powiem, że nie czynię tego z obawy, lecz z ostrożności. Pomijam już to, że przewyższają nas dziesięciokrotnie liczebnością. Ci awanturnicy są butni i rozzłoszczeni. Nie przepuszczą nas bez zaczepek. Ponieważ zaś ja nie zniósłbym tego, a was także nie uważam za ludzi, którzy by to obojętnie przyjęli, dojdzie więc do porządnej bijatyki. Nie boję się wprawdzie walki na pięści lub kawałkami połamanych krzeseł, ponieważ jestem kowalem i potrafię grzmocić, ale rewolwer to broń diabelnie głupia. Najtchórzliwszy pędrak może kulką, wielkości grochu, powalić najodważniejszego olbrzyma. Nie trzeba do tego wielkiej mądrości, żeby dojść do przekonania, iż najlepiej będzie spłatać figla tym drabom i ukradkiem wyprowadzić się przez okno. To bardziej ich rozzłości, niż gdybyśmy otwarcie stanęli do walki i kilku z nich wprawdzie roztrzaskali łby, ale sami oberwali po nosach. Przyznałem w duchu słuszność temu rozsądnemu człowiekowi, a Old Death rzekł także po chwili: - Zdanie wasze nie jest oczywiście pozbawione słuszności. Godzę się na wasz wniosek i wysunę przez okno nogi razem ze wszystkim, co podtrzymują. Posłuchajcie, jak oni ryczą! Zdaje mi się, że mówią o przygodzie na statku. Rzeczywiście nowoprzybyli opowiadali, co im się zdarzyło na parowcu, potem o Old Deathie i o mnie oraz o podstępie kapitana. Po wylądowaniu nie mogli się pogodzić co do rodzaju zemsty. Poza tym część z nich chciała czekać na następny parowiec, część zaś nie miała na to ochoty lub czasu. - Nie mogliśmy przecież siedzieć całą wieczność na brzegu - rzekł opowiadający - gdyż musieliśmy przybyć tutaj, gdzie na nas czekano. Bardzo szczęśliwie się stało, ze znaleźliśmy farmę, gdzie nam wypożyczono konie. - Pożyczono? - zapytał ktoś z uśmiechem. - Tak, ale oczywiście na nasz sposób. Z początku liczba koni nie wystarczała na wszystkich, musieliśmy więc jechać po dwóch ludzi na jednym, potem się sytuacja poprawiła, gdyż napotkaliśmy jeszcze inne farmy, tak że w końcu każdy miał konia dla siebie. Gdy się skończyło to opowiadanie o kradzieży, rozległ się niepohamowany śmiech. Opowiadający ciągnął dalej: - Czy tutaj wszystko w porządku? Czy znaleziono tych, którzy mieli się tu z nami spotkać? - Tak, znaleźliśmy ich. - A ubrania? - Przywieźli dwie skrzynie; to wystarczy. - To będzie przyjemność. Ale szpiegowie i kapitan muszą także dostać za swoje. Parowiec zatrzymuje się tu w La Grange na noc, więc kapitana łatwo znajdziemy, a Indianina i szpiegów także nie powinniśmy długo szukać, gdyż bardzo łatwo ich poznać. Jeden z nich miał nowe traperskie ubranie, obaj zaś nieśli na plecach siodła. - Siodła? - zawołali tamci prawie z radością. - Czy ci dwaj, którzy tu weszli niedawno i siedzą w tamtej izbie, nie mieli... Resztę powiedział po cichu. Odnosiło się to oczywiście do nas. - Panowie - rzekł kowal - czas nam się stąd zabierać, bo wejdą tu za kilka minut. Wyjdźcie wy najpierw! Siodła wam podamy. Rzeczywiście niebezpiecznie było dłużej zwlekać. Bez chwili zastanawiania wyskoczyłem czym prędzej przez okno, a Old Death poszedł za moim przykładem. Kowale podali nam rzeczy i strzelby i sami też przeleźli przez okno. Znajdowaliśmy się pod przednią ścianą domu na małym, ogrodzonym i porosłym trawą placyku. Przeskoczywszy przez płot, spostrzegliśmy, że reszta gości z tej samej izby także opuściła ją oknem, nie spodziewając się widocznie również zbytniej uprzejmości ze strony secesjonistów. - No śmiał się Lange - a to wytrzeszczą oczy te draby, gdy zauważą, że im ptaszki uleciały. Istotnie dobrze zrobiliśmy. - Ależ to diabelna kompromitacja! - biadał Old Death. - Mam wrażenie, że słyszę ich szyderczy śmiech. - Niech się śmieją! My będziemy się śmiali ostatni, a to jak wiadomo korzystniej. Dowiodę jeszcze, że się ich nie obawiam, ale nie wdaję się w karczemne bójki. Obaj kowale wzięli od nas siodła, zapewniając, że nie mogą dopuścić, aby ich goście dźwigali takie ciężary. Niebawem znaleźliśmy się pomiędzy dwoma budynkami. W lewym panowała zupełna ciemność, w prawym przez szparę w okiennicy migotało światło. - Senior Cortesio jest w domu - rzekł Lange. - U niego właśnie widać światło. Zapukajcie, to wam otworzy. Skoro załatwicie z nim swoją sprawę, przyjdźcie tutaj na lewo, gdzie my mieszkamy. Zapukajcie w okiennicę koło drzwi. My tymczasem przygotujemy przekąskę. Kowale udali się do domu, a my skierowaliśmy się na prawo. Na nasze pukanie uchyliły się drzwi, a przez wąską szparę spytał jakiś głos: - Kto tu być? - Przyjaciele - odrzekł Old Death. - Czy senior Cortesio w domu? - Czego chcieć od senior? Sposób wyrażania się wskazywał, że to Murzyn. - Chcemy z nim załatwić pewien interes. - Co za interes? Powiedzieć, bo nią wolno wejść! - Przysyła nas master Lange! - Massa Lange? On być dobry. Wolno wejść, ale zaczekać chwilę! Zamknął drzwi, ale wnet je otworzył i przyniósł odpowiedź: - Wejść! Senior powiedzieć, że chcieć mówić z obcymi. Przez wąską sień weszliśmy do małej izby, prawdopodobnie kantoru, gdyż skromne jej umeblowanie składało się tylko ze stołu, kilku krzeseł i pulpitu do pisania. Stał przy nim długi i chudy mężczyzna, zwrócony twarzą ku drzwiom. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że to Hiszpan. - Buenos tardes! - odpowiedział na nasze uprzejme pozdrowienie. - Przysyła was senior Lange? Czy wolno zapytać, seniores, co was do mnie sprowadza? Byłem ciekaw, co Old Death na to odpowie. Zastrzegł sobie bowiem z góry, że sam rozmówi się z Cortesiem. - Może interes, a może tylko potrzeba zasięgnięcia pewnej wiadomości, senior. Sami tego jeszcze dobrze nie wiemy - rzekł stary. - Zobaczymy. Usiądźcie i zapalcie cigarillo. Podał nam cygarniczkę i zapałki. Trudno było nie przyjąć tego zaproszenia. Meksykanin nie wyobraża sobie niczego, a w każdym razie rozmowy, bez cigarilla. Old Death, który dziesięć razy bardziej wolał fajeczkę od najwytworniejszego cygara, wziął najcieńsze, zapalił, a ledwie pociągnął kilka razy, już cigarilla nie było. - Rzecz, z którą się wam naprzykrzamy - zaczął po chwili Old Death - nie ma zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Przychodzimy tak późno dlatego tylko, że przedtem byśmy was nie zastali. Nie chcemy zaś bawić tu do jutra, ponieważ tutejsze stosunki nam nie odpowiadają. Mamy zamiar udać się do Meksyku i ofiarować nasze usługi Juarezowi. Podobnej decyzji nie podejmuje się na wiatr. W tym wypadku trzeba mieć jakąś pewność, że się będzie chętnie przyjętym. Zasięgnąwszy stosownych informacji, dowiedzieliśmy się, że można się zaciągnąć w szeregi Juareza tu w La Grange. Wymieniono nam wasze nazwisko, więc przybyliśmy do was, a wy nam może łaskawie powiecie, czy dobrze trafiliśmy. Meksykanin nie odpowiedział od razu, lecz przypatrzył się nam wpierw badawczym spojrzeniem. Wzrok jego spoczywał na mnie z widocznym zadowoleniem, gdyż byłem młody i wyglądałem rześko. Old Death mniej mu się zapewne podobał, wychudła bowiem i zgarbiona jego postać nie rokowała na pierwszy rzut oka wytrzymałości fizycznej, koniecznej do znoszenia wielkich trudów i niewygód. Potem zapytał: - Kto wam podał moje nazwisko, senior? - Pewien człowiek spotkany na statku - kłamał Old Death. - Przypadkiem zetknęliśmy się potem także z master Langem, który nas uprzedził, że przed dziesiątą nie zastaniemy was w domu. Pochodzimy z Północy i walczyliśmy przeciwko stanom południowym. Posiadamy zatem doświadczenie wojenne, może więc przydalibyśmy się prezydentowi Meksyku. - Hm! To brzmi wcale dobrze, senior, ale przyznam się wam otwarcie: nie czynicie wrażenia, że jesteście zdolni do znoszenia wysiłków i niewygód, jakich od was będą wymagali. - Podoba mi się wasza szczerość, senior - zaśmiał się stary. - Gdy jednak usłyszycie moje nazwisko, zaraz się przekonacie, że mogę się bardzo przydać. Nazywają mnie zazwyczaj Old Death. - Old Death! - zawołał Cortesio zdumiony. - Czy to być może! Wy jesteście tym sławnym poszukiwaczem ścieżek, który takie szkody wyrządził południowcom? - Jestem nim. Legitymuje mnie chyba najlepiej moja postać. - W istocie, w istocie, senior. Muszę być jednak bardzo ostrożny, by się to nie dostało do publicznej wiadomości, że zaciągam ludzi w szeregi Juareza. Szczególnie teraz byłoby niebezpiecznie narazić się na podobne podejrzenie. Ponieważ jednak jesteście Old Death, przeto nie mam powodu się wahać i oświadczam otwarcie, że zwróciliście się pod dobrym adresem. Jestem gotów natychmiast was przyjąć i obiecać wam nawet rangę, gdyż usługi takiego wojownika jak Old Death mogą być dobrze zużytkowane i nie byłoby sensu, gdyby was wepchano między zwykłych żołnierzy. - Mam nadzieję, że się tak nie stanie, senior. Co się tyczy mego towarzysza, to choćby wstąpił jako zwyczajny żołnierz, szybko osiągnie wyższy stopień. Wśród abolicjonistów doszedł, choć młody, aż do kapitana. Nazywa się wprawdzie tylko Müller, ale mimo to słyszeliście już pewnie o nim. Służył pod Sheridanem i jako porucznik dowodził w flankowym marszu przez Missionary Ridge szpicą przedniej straży. Wiecie zapewne, jakich zuchwałych wypadów podejmowano się wówczas. Müller był szczególnym ulubieńcom Sheridana i dzięki temu miał zaszczyt brać zawsze udział w tych ryzykownych przedsięwzięciach. On to był owym oficerem konnicy, który w krwawej, lecz doniosłej w skutkach bitwie pod Five Forks odbił pojmanego już generała. Dlatego sądzę, że nie będzie to dla was zły nabytek, senior. Stary zmyślał niestworzone rzeczy! Ale czyż mogłem zarzucić mu głośno kłamstwo? Czułem, że krew mi napływa do twarzy, ale poczciwy Cortesio wziął widocznie mój rumieniec za oznakę skromności, gdyż podał mi rękę i zaczął także kłamać jak z nut: - Niechaj was nie peszy ta zasłużona pochwała, senior Müller. Słyszałem oczywiście o was i o waszych czynach i pozdrawiam was serdecznie. Rozumie się, że i wy wstąpicie jako oficer; gotów jestem zaraz dać wam pewną sumę do rozporządzenia na sprawienie sobie przynajmniej najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Old Death chciał się już zgodzić. Poznałem to po nim, toteż wtrąciłem czym prędzej: - To zbyteczne, senior. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, żebyście nas we wszystko zaopatrywali. Na razie nie potrzebujemy nic innego tylko dwa konie, które chętnie od was odkupimy. Siodła mamy swoje. - To się dobrze składa. Mogę wam odstąpić dwie tęgie szkapy, a jeśli rzeczywiście chcecie za nie zapłacić, to oddam je wam za cenę, za jaką je sam kupiłem. Jutro rano pójdziemy do stajni, gdzie wam je pokażę. To najlepsze ze wszystkich, jakie posiadam. Czy rozejrzeliście się już za noclegiem? - Tak. Zaprosił nas master Lange. - To doskonale. W przeciwnym razie ja bym to uczynił, chociaż moje mieszkanie jest niewielkie. Czy wolicie załatwić resztę spraw od razu, czy dopiero jutro rano? - Teraz oczywiście - odrzekł Old Death. - Jakież są jeszcze formalności do załatwienia? - Na razie nie ma żadnych. Ponieważ idziecie na własny koszt, przeto odbiorą od was przysięgę dopiero w korpusie po objęciu obowiązków. Muszę wam tylko dać paszporty i list polecający, który zabezpieczy należną wam szarżę. Lepiej pisma te sporządzić od razu, gdyż tutaj nigdy człowiek nie wie, co go czeka w następnej chwili. Proszę więc o kwadrans cierpliwości. Będę się śpieszył. Oto są cigarilla, a zaraz przyniosę wino, jakim zresztą nikogo nie częstuję. Niestety, mam już tylko jedną flaszkę. Podsunąwszy nam cigarilla i flaszkę wina, podszedł do pulpitu i zabrał się do pisania. Old Death zaczął za jego plecami robić do mnie miny, z czego wywnioskowałem, że jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Następnie nalał sobie pełną szklankę wina i wychylił duszkiem za zdrowie Cortesia. Mnie ten wynik nie cieszył jeszcze tak bardzo, gdyż nie mówiliśmy dotąd o ludziach, o których mi chodziło. Szepnąłem o tym staremu, na co mi odpowiedział gestem oznaczającym, że sam to załatwi. W przeciągu kwadransa Old Death wysączył resztę wina z flaszki, a Cortesio skończył pisanie. Przed zapieczętowaniem przeczytał nam list polecający, którego treść zadowoliła nas w zupełności. Następnie wypełnił cztery blankiety i wręczył po dwa każdemu z nas. Ku swemu zdumieniu ujrzałem, że są to paszporty, jeden w języku francuskim podpisany przez generała Bazaine'a, a drugi - w hiszpańskim, z podpisem Juareza. Cortesio musiał zauważyć moje zdziwienie, gdyż rzekł z uśmiechem chytrego zadowolenia: - Widzicie, senior, że możemy was ochronić przed różnymi zdarzeniami. W jaki sposób posiadłem blankiet z podpisem Bazaine'a, to moja rzecz. Nie wiecie, co się wam może zdarzyć, dobrze więc, że macie tego rodzaju podwójne paszporty, które was na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczają. Wystawiam je tylko wyjątkowo, a odchodzący stąd ochotnicy zwykle nie otrzymują w ogóle żadnych papierów. Old Death skorzystał z tego, by zadać upragnione przeze mnie pytanie: - Jak dawno odeszli stąd ostatni ochotnicy? - Wczoraj. Sam odprowadziłem oddział złożony z trzydziestu ludzi aż do Hopkins Farm. Tym razem byli z nimi także dwaj prywatni seniores. - Przeprowadzacie zatem również ludzi prywatnych? - spytał Old Death ze zdziwieniem. - Nie. To narażałoby mnie na różne nieprzyjemności. Wczoraj zrobiłem wyjątek, ponieważ jeden z tych panów jest moim dobrym znajomym. Zresztą wy będziecie mieli doskonałe konie, a jeśli wcześnie stąd wyruszycie, dościgniecie oddział, zanim się dostaniecie do Rio Grande. - W którym miejscu mają przejść przez rzekę? - Udadzą się w kierunku Orlego Wąwozu, ponieważ jednak nie mogą się tam pokazywać, zboczą nieco na północ. Pomiędzy Rio Nueces a Rio Grandę przetną drogę dla mułów, prowadzącą z San Antonio, przybędą do Fortu Inge, który także muszą ominąć, i przeprawią się przez Rio Grandę pomiędzy dopływami Las Moras i Morał, tam bowiem jest bród znany naszym przewodnikom. Stamtąd ruszą na zachód, aby przez Baya, Cruces, San Vinzente, Tabal i San Carlos dostać się do miasta Chihuahua. Wszystkie te miejscowości były dla mnie czymś zupełnie nie znanym, lecz Old Death potakiwał głową i powtarzał głośno każdą nazwę, jakby znał te okolice. - Dopędzimy ich pewnie, jeśli nasze konie nie będą zbyt liche, a ich zbyt dobre - rzekł. - Ale czy pozwolą nam się przyłączyć? Cortesio potwierdził gorąco, a przyjaciel mój pytał dalej: - Czy jednak ci dwaj prywatni panowie zgodzą się na to? - Oczywiście, Oni nie mają nic do rozkazywania, muszą sami być wdzięczni za to, że mają sposobność odbycia podróży pod osłoną oddziału. Ponieważ się z nimi spotkacie, przeto z przyjemnością was uprzedzam, że poznacie w nich prawdziwych dżentelmenów. Jeden z nich, rodowity Meksykanin, nazwiskiem Gavilano, jest moim znajomym, z którym przeżyłem piękne chwile w stolicy. Jego siostra, młodsza od niego, nadzwyczaj przystojna, zawracała głowy wszystkim seniorom. - To i on zapewne jest pięknym mężczyzną? - Nie. Nie są do siebie podobni, bo to rodzeństwo przyrodnie. Ona nazywa się Feliza Perillo i była czarującą śpiewaczką i zachwycającą tancerką. Była, gdyż później zniknęła i dopiero teraz dowiedziałem się od jej brata, że żyje jeszcze w okolicach Chihuahua. I on jednak nie mógł mi udzielić dokładniejszych wiadomości, gdyż sam musi się o nią dopiero wypytać, skoro tam przybędzie. - Czy wolno spytać, czym właściwie był i jest ten senior? - Poetą. Old Death przybrał minę takiego zdumienia i lekceważenia, że zacny Cortesio dodał: - Senior Gavilano tworzy za darmo, gdyż posiada znaczny majątek i nie potrzebuje zapłaty za swe utwory. - W takim razie można mu pozazdrościć! - Tak, zazdroszczono mu też. Z powodu intryg, którymi go ludzie omotali, musiał opuścić miasto, a nawet kraj. Teraz wraca z Jankesem, który chce z jego pomocą wejść w krainę poezji i poznać przy tym Meksyk. Mają zamiar zbudować w stolicy teatr. - Życzę im szczęścia! Czy Gavilano wiedział, że wy przebywacie teraz w La Grange? - O nie. Znajdowałem się przypadkiem nad rzeką, kiedy nadjechał parowiec, aby wysadzić podróżnych na ląd. Poznałem natychmiast tego seniora i zaprosiłem go razem z jego towarzyszem do siebie. Okazało się, że obydwaj chcieli się udać do Austin, a stamtąd przekroczyć granicę. Poradziłem im, w jaki sposób można pewniej i prędzej przedostać się przez granicę, dla obcego bowiem, zwłaszcza niesecesjonisty, pobyt tutaj bynajmniej nie jest wskazany. W Teksasie grasują teraz ludzie, którzy chętnie łowią ryby w mętnej wodzie. Pełno tutaj wszelkiej bezużytecznej hołoty, której pochodzenia ani celu wędrówki nikt nie zna. Wszędzie słyszy się o zbrodniach, napadach, okrucieństwach z niewiadomego powodu. Sprawcy znikają, a policja jest bezradna wobec tych okropnych faktów. - Czyżby to byli ludzie z Ku-Klux-Klanu? - zauważył Old Death. - Wielu o to samo pytało, a w ostatnich czasach zaszły wypadki, które pozwalają się domyślać, że prawdopodobnie istotnie mamy do czynienia z tą właśnie szajką. Onegdaj znaleziono w Halletsville dwa trupy; zbrodniarze przypięli do nich kartki z napisem "Jankesowskie psy". W Shelby zaćwiczono niemal na śmierć rodzinę za to, że ojciec służył pod generałem Graniem. A dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że koło Lyons znaleziono czarny kaptur z przyszytymi dwoma kawałkami białej materii w kształcie jaszczurek. - O, do pioruna! Takie maski noszą członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu! - Tak, zasłaniają sobie twarze czarnymi kapturami, opatrzonymi w białe naszywki. Każdy z nich ma naszywkę w innym kształcie, po którym się go poznaje, gdyż podobno nawet swoje nazwiska sami przed sobą trzymają w tajemnicy. - Należy wobec tego przypuszczać, że tajne stowarzyszenie znowu zaczyna tu gospodarować. Miejcie się na baczności, senior Cortesio. Przyjdą tutaj na pewno. Najpierw byli w Halletsville, a kaptur znaleziono już w Lyons. Ta druga miejscowość leży przecież znacznie bliżej stąd niż pierwsza. - Rzeczywiście, macie słuszność, senior. Od dzisiaj będę zamykał silnie drzwi i okna i będę trzymał w pogotowiu nabite strzelby. - Dobrze zrobicie. Tych łotrów nie trzeba oszczędzać, bo oni także nikomu nie darują. Kto się im podda licząc na ich łaskę, ten dozna zawodu. Ja przemawiałbym do nich tylko prochem i ołowiem. Zresztą i w gospodzie nic dobrego się nie święci. Widzieliśmy tam bowiem dżentelmenów, którym źle z oczu patrzy. Powinniście starannie ukryć wszystko, co by was mogło zdradzić, że jesteście stronnikiem Juareza. Zróbcie to zaraz dzisiaj! Lepiej raz być przesadnie ostrożnym niżeli dać się obić lub zastrzelić wskutek zaniedbania ostrożności. Sądzę, że to na razie wszystko. Jutro rano znowu się zobaczymy. Czy macie jeszcze coś do nas? - Nie, seniores. Na dziś wszystko załatwione. Cieszę się bardzo, że was poznałem, i spodziewam się, że o was jeszcze dużo dobrego usłyszę. Jestem pewien, że będzie wam sprzyjało szczęście u Juareza i że prędko się wybijecie. Na tym rozstaliśmy się, uścisnąwszy podaną nam uprzejmie przez Cortesia rękę. Kiedy jego drzwi zamknęły się za nami, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie szturchnąć starego w bok i nie powiedzieć: - Skądże wpadło wam do głowy zmyślać w ten sposób przed seniorem! Kłamstwa wasze były wprost niebotyczne! - Tak? Hm! Wy tego nie rozumiecie, sir! Mógł nas przecież odprawić z kwitkiem. Dlatego wzbudziłem w nim apetyt na nas. - Chcieliście nawet wziąć pieniądze! To byłoby wyraźne oszustwo! - No, wyraźne nie, gdyż on nic o tym nie wiedział. Czemu nie miałem wziąć, skoro dawał dobrowolnie? - Ponieważ nie zamierzamy zasłużyć na te pieniądze. - Tak! Teraz oczywiście dalecy jesteśmy od tego zamiaru, ale skąd wiecie, że nie nastręczy nam się sposobność służby u Juareza? Może nawet ze względu na siebie samych będziemy do tego zmuszeni. Trudno jednak nie przyznać wam słuszności. To bardzo dobrze, że nie przyjęliśmy pieniędzy, gdyż tylko dzięki temu znaleźliśmy się w posiadaniu paszportów i listu polecającego. Ale najważniejsze to, że wiemy, dokąd udał się Gibson. Znam doskonale tę drogę. Wyruszymy wcześnie i z pewnością go dościgniemy. Dzięki naszym papierom komendant oddziału nie zawaha się ani na chwilę z wydaniem ich obu w nasze ręce. U Langego nie potrzebowaliśmy wcale pukać, gdyż sam gospodarz stał w otwartych drzwiach. Wprowadził nas do izby, której wszystkie trzy okna zasłonięte były grubymi kocami. - Nie dziwcie się tym zasłonom, panowie! - rzekł. - Zawiesiłem je naumyślnie. Mówmy w ogóle jak najciszej, żeby się członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu nie dowiedzieli, że jesteście u mnie. - Czy widzieliście tych łotrów? - W każdym razie ich zwiadowców. Ponieważ dość długo bawiliście u seniora Cortesio, zaczęło mi się nudzić, wyszedłem więc, aby na was zaczekać przed drzwiami. Wtem usłyszałem, że się ktoś skrada od strony gospody. Przymknąłem drzwi, pozostawiając tylko wąską szparę, przez którą wyglądałem. Nadeszło trzech mężczyzn i stanęli tuż koło drzwi. Mimo ciemności zauważyłem na nich bardzo długie, szerokie bluzy i kaptury. nasunięte na twarze. Przebranie to było z ciemnej materii i obszyte jasnymi naszywkami. - Aha, jak u członków Ku-Klux-Klanu! - Właśnie. Dwaj z nich zostali przy drzwiach, a trzeci podkradł się pod okno i usiłował zajrzeć przez okiennicę. Powróciwszy doniósł, że w izbie siedzi tylko młody człowiek, najprawdopodobniej syn Langego, że starego nie ma oraz że jedzenie leży na stole. Na to drugi orzekł, że teraz zapewne będziemy jeść kolację, a potem pójdziemy spać. Chcieli obejść dokoła dom, by się przekonać, którędy najlepiej wedrzeć się do środka. Potem zniknęli za rogiem, a wy nadeszliście zaraz po zasłonięciu okien. Ale mimo wizyty tych łotrów nie mogę zapominać, że jesteście moimi gośćmi. Usiądźcie! Jedzcie i pijcie! Stawiam dzisiaj przed wami takie jedzenie, na jakie stać leśnego człowieka, ale podaję z serca, co mam. Możemy także podczas jedzenia mówić o grożącym mi niebezpieczeństwie. - W którym was oczywiście nie opuścimy - rzekł Old Death. - Gdzież wasz syn? - Kiedyście wychodzili od Cortesia, oddalił się po cichu. Mieszka tu kilku moich dobrych przyjaciół, na których mogę liczyć. Syn ma ich potajemnie sprowadzić. Dwóch z nich już znacie, siedzieli w gospodzie przy naszym stole. - Ale czy będą się starali wejść do domu niepostrzeżenie? Byłoby dla was korzystniej, gdyby członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu sądzili, że napadają tylko na was i waszego syna. - Nie obawiajcie się! Moi przyjaciele wiedzą już, co czynić, a zresztą pouczyłem Willa, jak się mają zachować. Jedzenie składało się z szynki, chleba i piwa. Zaledwie zaczęliśmy się posilać, usłyszeliśmy o kilka domów dalej skomlenie psa. - To znak - rzekł Lange powstając. - Moi przyjaciele nadchodzą. Wyszedł, by im otworzyć, i powrócił z synem oraz z pięciu uzbrojonymi w strzelby, rewolwery i noże mężczyznami. Nikt nie wyrzekł ani słowa; wszyscy zbadali okna, czy dobrze są zasłonięte. To byli ludzie, jakich nam właśnie było trzeba. Jeden z nich, stary z siwymi włosami i brodą, nie spuszczał oka z Old Deatha i pierwszy do niego przemówił: - Wybaczcie, master! Will uprzedził mnie, kogo tu zastanę. Bardzo się tym ucieszyłem, gdyż sądzę, żeśmy się już gdzieś spotkali. - Możliwe! - odrzekł mój towarzysz. - Widziałem Już wielu synów swoich rodziców. - Nie przypominacie mnie sobie? Old Death przypatrzył się mówiącemu uważnie i odpowiedział: - Wydaje się mi istotnie, że musieliśmy się już gdzieś spotkać, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. - W Kalifornii przed dwudziestu laty, w chińskiej dzielnicy. Grało się ostro i paliło się przy tym opium. Przegrałem wtedy wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miałem, około tysiąca dolarów. Została mi jeszcze tylko jedna moneta, której nie chciałem już przegrać w karty, lecz przepalić, a potem palnąć sobie kulą w łeb. Byłem namiętnym graczem, ale wtedy nie miałem żadnego innego wyjścia. Wtem... - Już dośćl Przypominam sobie! - przerwał mu Old Death. - Nie potrzebujecie dalej opowiadać. - Przeciwnie, sir. Muszę to powiedzieć, gdyż wy ocaliliście mnie wówczas. Wam przypadła połowa mojej przegranej, Wy jednak, wziąwszy mnie na bok oddaliście mi pieniądze, przy czym musiałem na wasze żądanie złożyć święte przyrzeczenie, że nigdy już nie będę grać, a przede wszystkim, że wyrzeknę się raz na zawsze znajomości z szatańskim opium. Obiecałem zmienić się pod tym względem i dotrzymałem słowa, chociaż przychodziło mi to z trudnością. Jesteście moim wybawcą. Jeżeli chcecie zrobić mi wielką uciechę, to pozwólcie zwrócić sobie pieniądze, gdyż obecnie posiadam ładny majątek. - Nie głupim! - zaśmiał się Old Death. - Długo byłem dumny z tego, przynajmniej jednego, dobrego uczynku jaki zrobiłem, i ani mi się śni sprzedawać tego poczucia za wasze pieniądze. Gdy kiedyś umrę, nie będę miał z sobą nic oprócz tego jednego czynu, nie oddam go więc za nic w świecie. Mówmy teraz o innych rzeczach, o wiele ważniejszych. Ja wówczas ostrzegłem was tylko przed dwoma szatanami, których niestety dobrze znałem, ale swoje ocalenie zawdzięczacie jedynie własnej sile woli. Zamilczmy już o tym. Te słowa starego poszukiwacza ścieżek naprowadziły mnie na pewien domysł. Jeszcze w Nowym Orleanie wspomniał on, że matka wskazała mu drogę prowadzącą do szczęścia, on jednak obrał inny kierunek. Teraz określił sam siebie jako znawcę obu straszliwych występków: gry i palenia opium. Czyżby tę znajomość zdobył tylko przypatrując się innym? Chyba nie! Nasunęło mi się podejrzenie, że sam musiał być namiętnym graczem i jest nim może jeszcze dotychczas. A co do opium, to jego wychudła, podobna do szkieletu postać dowodziłaby właśnie niszczącego działania tej trucizny. Czyżby dotąd jeszcze był skrytym palaczem opium? To jednak nie wydało mi się prawdopodobne, gdyż palenie tej trucizny wymaga dużej ilości czasu, którego nie miał podczas swych ciągłych wędrówek. Ale kto wie, czy nie żuł opium? Zacząłem nań patrzyć innymi oczyma. Do czci, którą go otaczałem dotychczas, przyłączyło się sporo litości. Czymże były wszystkie przygody, które przeżył, czym wszystkie poniesione przezeń trudy wobec walk, jakie musiał stoczyć sam z sobą! Jakie zdrowe musiał mieć ciało i ducha, skoro trucizna nie zdołała ich zniszczyć? Nazwa "Old Death" zawierała teraz dla mnie w swym brzmieniu coś niepokojącego. Słynny westman sądził kiedyś widocznie, że jest skazany na upadek, wobec którego śmierć fizyczna może być dobrodziejstwem! Ostatnie słowa; "Zamilczmy już o tym!" wymówił Old Death takim tonem, że stary jego znajomy wyrzekł się dalszych swych rozważań i przeszedł do innej sprawy. - Well, sir! Mamy teraz do czynienia z wrogiem równie zajadłym, równie nieubłaganym, jak gra i opium. Na szczęście łatwiej go ująć, zabierzmy się więc do dzieła. Ku-Klux-Klan jest otwartym wrogiem nas wszystkich. Każdy musi się przed nim bronić, i to nie tylko ten, którego on bezpośrednio zaatakuje. To bestia, która ma milion ramion. Wszelka pobłażliwość byłaby w tym wypadku karygodnym błędem. Od razu, w pierwszym ataku trzeba pokazać, że jesteśmy nieubłagani. Jeśli członkom Ku-Klux-Klanu uda się tu usadowić, będziemy zgubieni; wezmą się do nas i wyduszą jednego po drugim. Dlatego powinniśmy, moim zdaniem, zgotować im dzisiaj takie przyjęcie, tyle im strachu napędzić, żeby się nie ośmielili powrócić. Spodziewam się, że i wy jesteście tego zdania. Wszyscy obecni zgodzili się na to. - Pięknie! - mówił dalej. Nie przerywano mu, jako najstarszemu. - Należy się przygotować do walki tak, żeby nie tylko chybili swego zamiaru, lecz żeby jego ostrze obróciło się przeciwko nim samym. Czy ma kto z was jaki wniosek w tej sprawie? Komu przyjdzie dobra myśl, niech ją wyjawi. Oczy jego i wszystkich pozostałych zwróciły się na Old Deatha. Jako doświadczony westman, wiedział on lepiej od nich wszystkich, jak należy się zachować wobec takich nieprzyjaciół. Widząc wyraz oczekiwania w oczach obecnych i ich milczące wezwanie, Old Death skrzywił po swojemu twarz, kiwnął głową jakby do siebie samego i odezwał się: - Skoro inni milczą, to ja powiem kilka słów, panowie. Trzeba się liczyć z tą okolicznością, że oni przyjdą dopiero wtedy, kiedy master Lange położy się spać. W jaki sposób zamykają się tylne drzwi, czy na zasuwę? - Nie, na zamek, jak wszystkie moje drzwi. - Well! O tym także będą wiedzieli i sądzę, że zaopatrzą się w dorobione klucze. Byłoby to z ich strony błędem nie do darowania, gdyby tego nie uczynili. To zacne stowarzyszenie musi mieć członków ślusarzy, a przynajmniej ludzi umiejących się obchodzić z wytrychem. Wedrą się pewnie do środka, naradźmy się więc nad tym, jak ich przyjąć. - Oczywiście, że - strzelbami. Zaczniemy do nich strzelać natychmiast! - A oni do nas, sir! Błysk waszych strzałów zdradzi im, gdzie się znajdujecie, gdzie stoicie. Nie, strzelać nie można. Sądzę natomiast, że byłoby najlepiej pojmać ich, nie narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo zetknięcia się z ich bronią. - Czy uważacie to za możliwe? - Nawet za stosunkowo łatwe. Ukryjemy się w domu l wpuścimy ich do środka. Skoro tylko znajdą się w sypialni, zatrzaśniemy drzwi. Kilku z nas stanie przy nich na czatach, a kilku na dworze pod oknem. Tak więc nie będą mogli się wydostać i będą musieli po prostu się poddać. Stary sąsiad Langego potrząsnął.poważnie głową i upierał się energicznie przy tym, by wystrzelać włamywaczy. Na odpowiedź starego Old Death przymrużył jedno oko i zrobił minę, która wywołałaby zapewne powszechny śmiech, gdyby pozwalało na to nasze położenie. - Cóż za miny stroicie, sir? - zapytał Lange. - Czy się nie zgadzacie? - Wcale nie, master. Wniosek naszego przyjaciela wygląda bardzo praktycznie, ale sądzę, że wszystko odbędzie się inaczej, aniżeli przypuszczacie. Członkowie tajnego związku byliby warci batów, gdyby postąpili tak, jak on się po nich spodziewa. Wasz przyjaciel sądzi, że wejdą wszyscy razem i ustawią się przed naszymi strzelbami jak na dłoni. Gdyby tak uczynili, nie mieliby krzty oleju w głowie. Jestem pewien, że otworzą po cichu tylne drzwi i potem wyślą dwóch lub trzech tu na zwiady. Tych dwóch lub trzech możemy oczywiście zastrzelić, wówczas jednak reszta oddali się czym prędzej, aby powrócić niebawem w zwiększonej liczbie i zrobić to, co im się nie udało za pierwszym razem. Nie, sir, nic z tego planu nie wyjdzie. Musimy ich wpuścić wszystkich, by ich połapać. Tym samym uniemożliwimy im powtórny napad i osiągniemy nasz cel w sposób mniej krwawy. Jeśli obstajecie przy tym, żeby ich wystrzelać jak sforę dzikich zwierząt, to zróbcie to, lecz ja i mój towarzysz nie weźmiemy w tym udziału. Pójdziemy i wyszukamy sobie inne miejsce na nocleg, żebyśmy później nie musieli wspominać tej nocy ze zgrozą i wyrzutami sumienia! Słowa Old Deatha wywarły zamierzone wrażenie. Wszyscy skinęli głowami, a starzec rzekł: - To, co powiedzieliście na końcu, to istotnie bardzo słuszne. Sądziłem, że takie przyjęcie wypędziłoby ich z La Grange raz na zawsze, lecz nie zastanowiłem się nad odpowiedzialnością, jaką bierzemy na siebie. Dlatego przychyliłbym się do waszego planu, gdybym tylko miał pewność, że się uda. - Każdy, nawet najlepszy plan może się nie udać. Będzie to jednak nie tylko po ludzku, lecz i mądrze zarazem, jeżeli wpuścimy tych ludzi i zamkniemy ich tak, że żywcem wpadną nam w ręce. Zważcie przy tym, że zabicie takiej ilości członków klanu wywołałoby jego zemstę. Nie tylko nie odstraszylibyście członków Ku-Klux-Klanu od pobytu w La Grange, lecz ściągnęlibyście ich tutaj. Przyszliby się zemścić okrutnie za śmierć swoich ludzi. Proszę zatem o przyjęcie mojego planu. To najlepsze ze wszystkiego, co się tu da wykonać. Aby usunąć wszystko, co mogłoby zaszkodzić jego powodzeniu, obejdę teraz niepostrzeżenie dom. Może zauważę coś, co mogłoby się nam przydać. - Może raczej zaniechacie tego, sir? - zapytał Lange. - Sami przyznajecie, że napastnicy niewątpliwie postawili wartownika. A co będzie, jeśli on was spostrzeże? - Mnie spostrzec? - roześmiał się Old Death. - Czegoś podobnego jeszcze mi nikt nie powiedział, Old Death byłby tak głupi, żeby się pokazać podczas skradania się dokoła domu lub podchodzenia do jakiegoś człowieka! Master, to śmieszne! Jeśli macie kawałek kredy, to narysujcie mi przekrój poziomy domu, żebym się mógł do tego zastosować. Wypuśćcie mnie tylnymi drzwiami i czekajcie tam, dopóki nie wrócę. Nie zapukam, tylko poskrobię po drzwiach. Gdyby kto zapukał, będzie to ktoś inny i tego do środka nie wpuszczajcie. Lange zdjął kawałeczek kredy z półki nad drzwiami i narysował przekrój na stole. Old Death przyjrzał mu się dokładnie i wyraził swoje zadowolenie skrzywieniem twarzy w uśmiechu. Byli już obaj przy drzwiach, kiedy Old Death odwrócił się nagle i zapytał mnie: - Czy podchodziliście już kiedy człowieka, sir? - Nie - odrzekłem stosownie do mojej umowy z Winnetou. - To macie teraz doskonałą sposobność zobaczyć, jak się to robi. Jeśli chcecie, wezmę was z sobą. - Stać, sir! - wtrącił Lange. - To byłoby zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Wasz przyjaciel sam przyznaje, że brak mu doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Gdybyście popełnili najmniejszy błąd, wartownik zauważyłby was i wszystko by przepadło. - Głupstwo! Znam tego młodzieńca wprawdzie dopiero od niedawna; lecz wiem, że pragnie usilnie wyrobić w sobie zalety dobrego westmana. Będzie się starał unikać błędów. Gdyby szło o to, żeby podejść wodza indiańskiego, nie wziąłbym go z sobą, ale zapewniam was, że nikt z zacnych preriowców nie wstąpił do Ku-Klux-Klanu. Dlatego próżne są obawy, żeby wartownik okazał się tak zręczny i spostrzegawczy. A nawet gdyby nas spostrzeżono, Old Death znalazłby się natychmiast na miejscu, aby naprawić ten błąd. Chcę wziąć z sobą tego młodzieńca, więc pójdzie ze mną, A zatem chodźcie, sir! Zostawcie tylko w izbie swoje sombrero, co oczywiście i ja uczynię. Taka jasna słoma zanadto świeci i mogłaby nas zdradzić. Zsuńcie sobie włosy na czoło i podnieście kołnierz powyżej brody, aby ukryć twarz. Trzymajcie się ciągle za mną i róbcie tylko to, co ja będę robił. Chciałbym widzieć kluksa, czy kleksa, który by nas zauważył. Nikt się już dalej nie sprzeciwiał, przeszliśmy więc przez sień do tylnych drzwi. Lange otworzył je po cichu i zamknął za nami. Skoro tylko znaleźliśmy się na dworze, Old Death przykucnął, a ja uczyniłem to samo. Zdawało się, że chce on przebić oczyma ciemność, usłyszałem też, jak długimi oddechami wciągał w nozdrza powietrze, - Sądzę, że tu przed nami nie ma nikogo - szepnął do mnie, wskazując poza dziedziniec w stronę zabudowań stajennych. - Mimo to muszę się przekonać, gdyż konieczna jest największa ostrożność. Czy nauczyliście się w swych chłopięcych latach na źdźble trawy, trzymanym między kciukami, naśladować głos świerszcza? Potwierdziłem po cichu. - Tam pod drzwiami rośnie trawa. Weźcie sobie źdźbło i czekajcie, dopóki nie wrócę. Nie ruszajcie się z miejsca. Gdyby się jednak coś stało, to ćwierknijcie, a przyjdę natychmiast. Położył się na ziemi i czołgając się na rękach, zniknął w ciemności. Upłynęło z dziesięć minut, zanim powrócił. I rzeczywiście nie oczy, lecz węch mi powiedział, że się zbliża. - Przypuszczenie moje się sprawdziło - szepnął. - Na dziedzińcu i pod ścianą przednią nie ma nikogo, ale na drugim rogu, tam gdzie znajduje się okno od sypialni, z pewnością ktoś stoi. Połóżcie się na ziemi i czołgajcie się za mną! Ale nie na brzuchu jak wąż, lecz na palcach jak jaszczurka. Nie stąpajcie całą stopą, ale końcami palców. Badajcie ziemię rękami, żebyście nie złamali jakiejś gałązki, i zapnijcie dobrze bluzę, żeby jej koniec nie wlókł się po ziemi! No, naprzód! Posunęliśmy się do rogu. Tu Old Death zatrzymał się, ja uczyniłem to samo. Po chwili odwrócił do mnie głowę i szepnął: - Jest ich dwóch. Bądźcie ostrożni! Poczołgał się dalej, a ja znów za nim. Nie trzymał się ściany domu, lecz skierował się w stronę płotu. Porosły dzikim winem czy też inną, podobną rośliną, płot ten otaczał ogród. Poczołgaliśmy się wzdłuż niego równolegle do przedniej ściany domu w odległości jakichś dziesięciu kroków. Na dzielącej nas od domu przestrzeni dostrzegłem niebawem jakąś ciemną kupę wyglądającą jak namiot. Dowiedziałem się później, że były to ustawione w ten sposób tyczki od fasoli i chmielu. U ich stóp rozmawiano po cichu. Old Death sięgnął ręką wstecz, ujął mnie za kołnierz, przyciągnął do siebie tak, że moja głowa znalazła się obok jego, i szepnął: - O, tam siedzą. Musimy podsłuchać, o czym mówią. Właściwie powinienem tam pójść sam, ponieważ jako greenhorn możecie mi popsuć całego figla. Ale dwóch słyszy więcej niż jeden. Czy potraficie podkraść się niepostrzeżenie tak blisko, żebyście ich mogli podsłuchać? - Tak! - odpowiedziałem. - To spróbujmy. Wy zbliżajcie się do nich z tej, a ja z tamtej strony. Już koło nich schylicie twarz ku ziemi, żeby nie zobaczyli blasku waszych oczu. Gdyby mimo to zauważyli was, może z powodu zbyt głośnego oddechu, to trzeba będzie natychmiast ich unieszkodliwić. - Zabić? - spytałem szeptem. - Nie. Musiałoby się to stać cicho, strzału rewolwerowego nie można ryzykować. Skoro tylko spostrzegą was albo mnie, rzucimy się: ja na jednego, a wy na drugiego. Obejmiecie mu szyję rękami i ściśnięcie tak, żeby nie mógł wydać z siebie głosu. Należy go przy tym powalić na ziemię. Potem wam powiem, co robić dalej. Tylko bez hałasu! Widziałem, że z was mocny chłop, ale czy jesteście pewni, że zdołacie grzmotnąć takim drabem o ziemię? - Bezwarunkowo! - odrzekłem. - A zatem naprzód, sir! Poczołgał się dokoła tyczek, aby zajść drabów od tyłu, a ja podsunąłem się ku nim z przodu. Obaj opryszkowie siedzieli tuż obok siebie z twarzami zwróconymi w stronę domu. Udało mi się dojść bez szmeru tak blisko, że głowa moja znalazła się zaledwie o łokieć od ciała jednego z nich. Położyłem się więc na brzuchu, a twarz zasłoniłem rękami, trzymając głowę tuż przy ziemi. Jak się później przekonałem, przydało się to podwójnie. Po pierwsze - nie mogła mnie zdradzić jasność twarzy, a po wtóre - lepiej było słychać. Rozmawiali zresztą tym nerwowym szeptem, który sprawia, że nawet na kilka kroków można zrozumieć poszczególne słowa. - Kapitana zostawimy w spokoju - rzekł ten właśnie, w którego pobliżu leżałem. - Wysadził was wprawdzie na ląd, ale ściśle biorąc, spełnił swój obowiązek. Widzisz, Locksmith, jeśli przyłożymy mu nóż do gardła, nic nam to nie pomoże, przeciwnie - zaszkodzi. Chcąc osiąść i utrzymać się w Teksasie, nie możemy psuć sobie stosunków ze służbą okrętową. - Dobrze! Stanie się wedle waszej woli. Czerwonoskóry umknął, jak mi się zdaje. Żaden Indianin nie wysiadł w La Grange, aby czekać tu całą noc na odejście statku, ale te dwa psy są jeszcze tutaj. To szpiedzy, których na!eży bez litości zlinczować. Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli, gdzie się teraz znajdują. Ulotnili się przez okno, tchórze! - "Ślimak" został w gospodzie i nie spocznie, zanim się nie dowie, gdzie siedzą. To chytra sztuka. Jemu też zawdzięczamy wiadomość o tym, że Lange dostał od Meksykanina pieniądze. Zrobimy zatem dobry interes i ubawimy się przy tym nieźle. Młody walczył przeciwko nam, jako oficer i powinien za to zawisnąć na stryczku. Stary zrobił z niego żołnierza, za co mu się także należy zapłata, ale go nie powiesimy. Dostanie takie baty, że mu skóra na plecach popęka. Potem go wyrzucimy z domu i podpalimy chałupę. - Nie wyrządzimy mu tym zresztą żadnej szkody, ponieważ ją sprzedał - odparł drugi. - Tym bardziej rozzłości to Meksykanina, który nie wyprawi już pewnie nikogo na służbę do Juareza. Zrobimy z nim porządek i damy mu pamiątkę, o której tak prędko nie zapomni. Instrukcje zostały wydane. Ale czy rzeczywiście jesteś pewien, że twoje klucze się nadadzą? - Nie obrażajcie mnie, kapitanie! Znam się dobrze na swoim zawodzie. Te drzwi nie oprą się wytrychowi. - No, to niedługo przystąpimy do dzieła. Żeby tylko poszli prędko spać. Nasi ludzie się zniecierpliwią, gdyż w tych krzakach bzu diabelnie źle siedzieć. Obaj gospodarze rzucali tam wszelkie skorupy i śmieci. Chciałbym, żebyście poszli zaraz dać znać towarzyszom. Posłucham jeszcze raz pod okiennicą, czy te nocne marki już się pokładły. Opryszek wstał i podszedł cicho pod okiennicę izby sypialnej. Towarzysze nazywali go "kapitanem"; to określenie i rozmowa, którą właśnie usłyszałem, kazały przypuszczać, że był dowódcą. Drugiego nazywano "Locksmith", co oznacza ślusarza. Może się tak nazywał, a może rzeczywiście był ślusarzem, ponieważ z rozmowy wynikało, że się zna na wytrychach. Poruszył się właśnie, wskutek czego usłyszałem lekki brzęk, co dowodziło, że istotnie miał przy sobie klucze. Z tych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie lekkie szarpnięcie za spodnie. Poczołgałem się wstecz. Za tykami leżał Old Death. Przysunąłem twarz do jego twarzy. Spytał mnie z cicha, czy wszystko słyszałem i zrozumiałem, a gdy to potwierdziłem, powiedział: - Wiemy zatem, o co idzie. Spłatam tym drabom figla, który na długo popamiętają! Gdybym tylko mógł się zdać na was! - Spróbujcie! Cóż mam uczynić? - Jednego z drabów wziąć za gardło. - Well, sir! Zrobię to! - Dobrze, aby jednak czuć się zupełnie pewnym, objaśnię wam, jak się do tego zabrać. Słuchajcie! On tu za tyczki nie przyjdzie! W tej chwili kapitan wrócił spod okiennicy. Szczęściem usiadł zaraz z powrotem. Old Death nie uważał za stosowne podsłuchiwać ich w dalszym ciągu i szepnął do mnie: - Pouczę was zatem, jak ująć tego hultaja. Poczołgacie się ku niemu i zajdziecie go od tyłu. Gdy krzyknę półgłosem, chwycicie go za szyję. Kiedy go już będziecie trzymali, przyciśnijcie go do ziemi tak, żeby najpierw położył się na boku, potem na brzuchu. Wtedy na nim usiądziecie i przytrzymacie go, dopóki ja nie wrócę. Czy dokażecie tego? - Na pewno. Brałem udział w zapasach wiele razy. - W zapasach! - szydził stary. - To nic nie znaczy! Musicie także zważyć, że kapitan jest wyższy od tego drugiego. Przynieście zaszczyt swemu nauczycielowi, sir, i nie dopuśćcie, żeby was nasi w izbie wyśmiali! A zatem naprzód! Czekajcie na mój okrzyk! Odsunął się, a ja poczołgałem się na moje poprzednie miejsce. Przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej do kapitana i podciągnąłem kolana, by się móc natychmiast podnieść. Obaj członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu rozmawiali w dalszym ciągu, wielce rozgniewani tym, że tak długo muszą czekać. Potem wspomnieli o nas obydwóch i wyrazili nadzieję, że "Ślimak" odnajdzie nasze miejsce pobytu. Wtem usłyszałem przyciszony głos Old Deatha: - Otóż jesteśmy, panowie! Uważajcie! Zerwałem się czym prędzej i chwyciłem kapitana za szyję tak, jak mi polecił Old Death. Trzymając go, przygniotłem go bokiem i przewróciłem tak, że legł twarzą do ziemi. Potem ukląkłem mu na plecach. Nie wydał z siebie głosu i leżał spokojnie. Wtem ukazała się zgięta wpół postać Old Deatha. Stary uderzył kapitana w głowę kolbą rewolweru i powiedział: - Puśćcie go, sir! Jak na początek, zrobiliście to nieźle. Macie, jak się zdaje, zdolności i sądzę, że kiedyś będzie z was dzielny westman. Weźcie tego draba na plecy i chodźcie! Wziął na barki jednego, ja drugiego i powróciliśmy do tylnych drzwi. Old Death poskrobał zgodnie z umową i Lange nas wpuścił. - Co przynosicie? - zapytał z cicha, zauważywszy pomimo ciemności, że coś dźwigamy. - Zobaczycie! - rzeki Old Death wesoło. - Zamknijcie drzwi i wejdźcie do środka! Jakież było zdziwienie, kiedyśmy złożyli naszą zdobycz na podłodze! - Do stu piorunów! - zawołał stary sąsiad Langego. - To dwaj członkowie Ku-Klux- Klanu! Czy nie żyją? - Żyją - odrzekł Old Death. - Widzicie, jak to dobrze, że wziąłem z sobą tego młodzieńca. Trzymał się dzielnie i pokonał nawet dowódcę szajki. - Dowódcę? Ach, to doskonale! Ale gdzie siedzą jego ludzie i dlaczego przynieśliście tych dwóch tutaj? - Trzeba wam to dopiero wyjaśniać? To przecież bardzo łatwo odgadnąć. Ja i młody sir włożymy przebrania tych drabów i sprowadzimy tu całą szajkę, która czeka pod stajnią. - Co wy, do diabła! Narażacie przecież w ten sposób swoje życie! A jeśli spostrzegą, że jesteście fałszywymi członkami Ku-Klux-Klanu? - Tego właśnie nie spostrzegą - odrzekł mój towarzysz tonem pewnej wyższości. - Old Death jest chytry, a ten młody master także nie taki głupi, jak się wydaje. Old Death opowiedział im, cośmy podsłuchali, i przedstawił swój plan. Ja, jako Locksmith miałem pójść za stajnię i sprowadzić tutaj napastników, on zaś postanowił włożyć przebranie kapitana i udawać dowódcę. - Rozumie się - rzekł westman - że będziemy mówili tylko po cichu, gdyż przy szepcie wszystkie głosy brzmią jednakowo. - Nie będziemy się wam sprzeciwiać - rzekł stary Lange. - Ale co my tymczasem będziemy robili? - Najpierw wyjdziecie po cichu i wniesiecie tu kilka pali lub mocnych tyk, którymi podeprzemy drzwi od izby, żeby nie można było ich otworzyć od zewnątrz. Następnie zgasicie światła i ukryjecie się w domu. Oto całe wasze zadanie. Co uczynimy potem, tego jeszcze na razie nie podobna przewidzieć. Ojciec i syn wyszli na dziedziniec po wspomniane pale, a my zdjęliśmy z obu jeńców przebrania. Były czarne z białymi odznakami. Odzież kapitana miała na kapturze, piersiach i na wysokości ud sztylety, a Locksmitha - klucze. Sztylet oznaczał zatem wodza. Ten, który został w gospodzie, by dowiedzieć się o miejscu naszego pobytu, nazywał się "Ślimak", miał więc pewno ponaszywane ślimaki. Kiedy zdejmowaliśmy z kapitana krótkie, podobne do szwajcarskich spodnie, odzyskał on przytomność. Spojrzał dokoła zdumionym wzrokiem i zamierzał się poderwać sięgając ręką po rewolwer tam, gdzie przedtem była kieszeń. Old Death jednak przygniótł go znowu do ziemi, przyłożył mu koniec noża do piersi i zagroził; - Cicho, chłopcze! Wydaj jeden niedozwolony głos, zrób jeden ruch, a ta piękna stal wejdzie ci w ciało! Kapitan był mężczyzną lat około trzydziestu i nosił brodę przystrzyżoną jak u francuskich oficerów. Twarz jego, ostro zarysowana, ciemnawa j nosząca ślady wielu przeżyć, kazała się domyślać w nim południowca. Pochwycił się ręką za bolącą głowę, w miejscu gdzie otrzymał uderzenie, i zapytał: - Gdzie ja jestem? Coście za jedni? - Tu mieszka Lange, którego postanowiliście napaść, chłopcze! A ja i ten młodzieniec jesteśmy tymi dwoma mężczyznami, których miejsce pobytu miał odszukać wasz Ślimak, Widzisz więc, że jesteś tam, dokąd cię gnała tęsknota. Jeniec zacisnął wargi i przebiegł dzikim, ale wystraszonym wzrokiem dokoła. W tej chwili powrócili obaj Langowie z kilkoma tykami i piłą. - Materiału do krępowania jest pod dostatkiem - rzekł ojciec. - To dajcie na razie dla tych dwóch. - Ja nie pozwolę siebie związać! - zawołał kapitan, ponownie usiłując się podnieść. Równocześnie jednak Old Death przyłożył mu. znowu nóż do piersi, mówiąc: - Nie rusz się! Widocznie zapomniano ci powiedzieć, kim jestem. Nazywają mnie Old Death, a wiesz zapewne, co to znaczy. Myślałeś może, że jestem przyjacielem właścicieli niewolników i członkiem Ku-Klux-Klanu? - Wy jesteście Old... Old Death? - wyjąkał kapitan w najwyższym przerażeniu. - Tak, chłopcze. Teraz przystępuję do naszej sprawy. Wiem, że chciałeś powiesić młodego Langego, a starego bić dopóty, dopóki mu skóra nie popęka, a potem podpalić ten dom. Jeśli się spodziewasz jakiejś laski, to doznasz jej tylko pod warunkiem, że z tego wszystkiego zrezygnujesz. - Old Death, Old Death! - powtarzał kapitan blady jak trup. - Wobec tego jestem zgubiony! - Jeszcze nie. Nie jesteśmy niecnymi mordercami jak wy. Darujemy wam życie, jeżeli się poddacie bez walki, w przeciwnym razie jutro można będzie wrzucić do rzeki wasze trupy. Posłuchaj teraz tego, co ci chcę powiedzieć. Jeśli postąpisz zgodnie z moim zaleceniem, będziesz mógł opuścić tę okolicę, a nawet Teksas, aby tu już więcej nigdy nie wrócić. Jeśli zaś pogardzisz moją radą, to pożegnaj się ze światem. Wprowadzę tutaj zaraz twoich ludzi. Każ im się poddać. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, wystrzelamy was jak kaczki. Kapitana, związano i wsadzono mu do ust chustkę, to samo zrobiono z Locksmithem, gdy przyszedł do siebie. Następnie przeniesiono obu na łóżka Langów, przywiązano ich do nich tak mocno, by się nie mogli ruszyć, i przykryto aż po szyję kołdrami. - Tak! - śmiał się Old Death. - A teraz może się zacząć komedia. Jakże się zdziwią ci hultaje, gdy w tych spokojnie śpiących ludziach poznają własnych towarzyszy. Sprawi im to niewymowną przyjemność! Ale powiedzcie, master Lange, czy dałoby się porozmawiać z tymi, którzy tu wejdą, tak żeby nie mogli oni nikogo widzieć ani zaatakować, a żebyśmy pomimo to ich widzieli? - Hm! - rzekł zapytany wskazując na powałę. - Tam z góry. Powała składa się z jednej warstwy desek. Możemy jedną z nich wyrwać. - To chodźcie wszyscy i zabierzcie ze sobą broń. Wejdziecie na górę i zostaniecie tam aż do właściwej chwili. Przedtem jednak postarajmy się o dobre podpory. Kilka pali skrócono piłą o tyle, że nadawały się dokładnie do tego celu, podpory były więc przygotowane. Ja wdziałem spodnie i bluzę Locksmitha. W szerokiej kieszeni znalazłem na obręczy pęk rozmaitych kluczy. - Nie będą wam potrzebne - rzekł Old Death. - Nie jesteście ślusarzem ani włamywaczem i zdradzilibyście się tylko swoją niezręcznością. Musicie zabrać ze sobą jedynie klucze właściwe. Potem udacie, że otwieracie drzwi wytrychem. Noże i rewolwery weźmiemy z sobą, ale nasze strzelby pozostawimy. Póki załatwimy się z naszą sprawą na dworze, panowie tutaj wybiją jedną deskę z powały. Potem jednak należy wszystkie światła pogasić. Postąpiono według tej wskazówki, wypuszczono nas i zamknięto za nami drzwi. Miałem przy sobie trzy klucze: od domu, od izby i od komory. Old Death pouczył mnie teraz dokładniej niż przedtem, jak się mam zachować. Usłyszawszy trzask wyrwanej deski, rozeszliśmy się. On udał się ku przedniej stronie domu, gdzie leżały tyki, ja zaś poszedłem po miłych towarzyszy przez dziedziniec ku stajni. Nie stąpałem przy tym zbyt cicho, chcąc, żeby mnie usłyszeli i przemówili pierwsi. Wolałem nie zaczynać rozmowy pierwszy, gdyż łatwo mogłem popełnić jaki błąd. W chwili gdy zamierzałem okrążyć róg domu, podniosła się z ziemi postać, o którą omal się nie potknąłem. - Stop! - powiedział. - To ty, Locksmith? - Tak! Chodźcie, ale jak najciszej! - Powiem to porucznikowi. Zaczekaj tutaj! Potem zniknął w ciemności. A więc był i porucznik. Ku-Klux-Klan zorganizowany był zatem na sposób wojskowy. Po niespełna minucie zbliżył się drugi i rzekł po cichu; - A to długo trwało. Czy te przeklęte psy zasnęły nareszcie? - Nareszcie, ale tym mocniej. Wychylili na dobranoc całą flaszkę brandy. - To będziemy mieli łatwą robotę. Jakżeż tam z drzwiami? - Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. - To chodźmy! Północ już minęła. Potem odwiedzimy Cortesia. Prowadź nas! Za nim wynurzyło się mnóstwo zamaskowanych postaci, które ruszyły za mną. Przed domem podszedł do nas cicho Old Death, którego nie podobna było w ciemności odróżnić od kapitana. - Czy wydacie jakieś osobne rozkazy, kapitanie? - spytał drugi oficer. - Nie - odrzekł stary pewnym siebie tonem. - Wszystko zależy od tego, co zastaniemy w środku! No, Locksmith, zacznijmy od drzwi wchodowych! Przystąpiłem do drzwi, trzymając prawdziwy klucz w ręce. Mimo to udałem, że próbuję wszystkich innych. Otworzywszy zatrzymałem się wraz z Old Deathem, aby przepuścić resztę. Porucznik został także z nami. Kiedy pozostali weszli po cichu, zapytał: - Czy wydobyć latarnie? - Tymczasem tylko wy wyjmijcie swoją! Weszliśmy także. Zamknąłem drzwi, ale nie na klucz, a porucznik wyciągnął z kieszeni szerokich spodni ślepą latarkę. Zauważyłem, że ubranie jego obszyte było białymi naszywkami w kształcie noża myśliwskiego. Było nas razem piętnastu, a każdy miał inny znak: kule, półksiężyce, krzyże, węże, gwiazdy, żaby, koła, serca, nożyce. ptaki, różne czworonogi. Wszyscy zatrzymali się nieruchomo. Porucznik lubił widocznie dowodzić, gdyż poświecił dokoła i zapytał: - Czy warta stanie tu przy drzwiach? - Po co? - odrzekł Old Death. - To niepotrzebne. Niech Locksmith zamknie. Tu nikt nie wejdzie. Zamknąłem natychmiast, ale klucz zostawiłem w zamku, by nie obudzić w poruczniku żadnych wątpliwości. - Musimy tam wejść wszyscy - rzekł teraz Old Death - kowale to chłopy jak dęby. - Coś wy dziś całkiem inni niż zwykle, kapitanie! - Bo warunki są inne. Naprzód! Popchnął mnie ku drzwiom od izby, gdzie powtórzyła się ta sama procedura z dobieraniem klucza i otwieraniem. Następnie weszliśmy wszyscy. Old Death wziął z rąk porucznika latarkę i poświecił przy drzwiach od sypialni. - Tędy! - rzekł. - Ale cicho, cicho! - Czy my także mamy powyjmować latarki? - Nie - dopiero w sypialni! Tym poleceniem chciał Old Death zapobiec, żeby zbyt szybko nie rozpoznano śpiących. Piętnaście osób mogło się zmieścić w sypialni; szło tylko o to, żeby wszyscy tam weszli i żebyśmy nie potrzebowali pilnować również bawialni. Otwierając ostatnie drzwi, postępowałem jeszcze ostrożniej. Nareszcie drzwi się otworzyły. Old Death poświecił latarnią do wnętrza, zajrzał do sypialni i szepnął: - Śpią. Prędzej do środka. Ale cicho! Porucznik naprzód! Nie dal mu czasu do namysłu tub sprzeciwu, wepchnął go do środka, a reszta wsunęła się za nim na palcach. Zaledwie jednak wszedł ostatni, zamknąłem drzwi i przekręciłem klucz w zamku. - Prędko drągi! - rzekł Old Death. Drągi były tak długie, że można je było wcisnąć ukośnie pomiędzy brzeg drzwi a futrynę okna, aby zaś wyważyć tak podparte drzwi, na to trzeba było siły słonia. Pobiegłem czym prędzej na schody. - Jesteście tam? - zawołałem do góry. - Już są w pułapce. Zejdźcie! Wezwani zbiegli prędko na dół. - Są w sypialni. Trzech z was pójdzie pod okno i podeprze je drągami. Kto z napastników będzie usiłował wyleźć, dostanie kulą w łeb! Wypuściłem tych trzech tylnymi drzwiami. Reszta poszła do izby mieszkalnej. Tymczasem w sypialni powstał okropny zgiełk. Wystrychnięci na dudków hultaje spostrzegli, że są zamknięci, wyciągnęli latarnie i poznali przy świetle, kto leży w łóżkach. Zaczęli kląć, ryczeć i walić pięściami w drzwi. - Otworzyć, otworzyć zaraz, bo wszystko w izbie zdemolujemy! - zabrzmiało z wnętrza. Gdy groźby ich nie skutkowały, spróbowali wywalić drzwi, ale na próżno, gdyż podpory trzymały silnie. Potem usłyszeliśmy, że otworzyli okno i starali się wyważyć okiennicę, - Nie da się! - zawołał jakiś gniewny głos. - Jest czymś podparta od zewnątrz! Wtem rozległa się z dworu groźba: - Jesteście uwięzieni. Precz od okiennicy! Kto ją otworzy, dostanie kulą w łeb! - Tak - dodał z izby Old Death - i te drzwi są obsadzone. Stoi tu dość ludzi na to, żeby was wysłać na tamten świat. Spytajcie swego kapitana, co macie czynić. Ciszej zaś powiedział do mnie: - Chodźcie na strych z latarką i strzelbą! Tamci zaś niech tu zapalą lampę, Weszliśmy na górę do znajdującego się nad sypialnią poddasza i z łatwością znaleźliśmy wyrwaną deskę. Zakrywszy latarnię i zdjąwszy kaptury, podnieśliśmy deskę i w ten sposób mogliśmy zajrzeć do wnętrza oświetlonej kilku latarkami sypialni. Napastnicy stali wszyscy stłoczeni jeden obok drugiego. Obu jeńcom zdjęli już więzy i kneble, a kapitan mówił coś cicho, ale z wielkim naciskiem, do swoich ludzi. - Oho! - rzekł porucznik. - Poddać się? Z iluż to ludźmi mamy do czynienia? - Jest ich aż nadto, by was w przeciągu pięciu sekund wszystkich powystrzelać! - zawołał ku dołowi Old Death. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku górze. W tej samej chwili doleciał nas huk wystrzału, jeden, a potem zaraz drugi. Old Death natychmiast pojął, co to znaczy i jak należy z tego skorzystać. - Słyszycie! - mówił dalej. - Waszych kompanów odprawiają teraz kulami u Cortesia. Całe La Grange jest przeciwko wam. Wiedziano, że tu jesteście, i przygotowano dla was przyjęcie, o jakim nawet nie marzyliście. Tu nie potrzeba Ku-Klux-Klanu. W izbie obok was stoi dwunastu, pod oknem sześciu, a tu na górze również sześciu ludzi. Ja nazywam się Old Death. Zrozumiano? Daję wam dziesięć minut czasu. Jeśli po upływie tego terminu złożycie broń, to postąpimy z wami łagodnie, w przeciwnym razie wystrzelamy was wszystkich. Więcej nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia. To moje ostatnie słowo. Zapamiętajcie je sobie! Założył deskę na powrót i rzekł do mnie po cichu: - Teraz prędko na dół do Cortesia z pomocą! Zabraliśmy dwóch ludzi z izby, w której został tylko Lange z synem, a dwóch spod okiennicy, gdzie na razie wystarczał jeden strażnik, i przemknęliśmy na drugą stronę. W chwili gdy padł nowy strzał, ujrzeliśmy przed domem kilka zamaskowanych postaci, a kilka innych wybiegało spoza domu Cortesia. Jedna z nich krzyknęła głośniej może, niż miała zamiar: - Tam w tyle także strzelają. Nie wejdziemy! Położyłem się na ziemi, podczołgałem się bliżej i usłyszałem, jak jeden ze stojących na przedzie odrzekł: - Diabelska historia! Kto się mógł tego spodziewać! Meksykanin zwęszył coś i pobudzi strzałami całą ludność. Wszędzie zapalają się światła. Tam w tyle słychać już kroki. Za kilka minut wsiądą nam na karki; śpieszmy się. Wywalmy drzwi kolbami! Zgadzacie się? Nie czekając odpowiedzi, skoczyłem do towarzyszy i poprosiłem: - Panowie, prędzej! Uderzmy kolbami na tę zgraję! Chcą szturmować do drzwi Cortesia. - Well, well! Dalej na nich! - zawołali towarzysze, a w ślad za tym zaczęły padać ciosy, Opryszkowie rzucili się z krzykiem do ucieczki, zostawiając czterech członków swej bandy, których obezwładniliśmy. Tych rozbrojono, po czym Old Death podszedł do drzwi Cortesia i zapukał. - Kto tam? - zapytano ze środka. - Old Death, senior, Spędziliśmy wam z karku tych łotrów. Już ich nie ma. Otwórzcie! Drzwi uchyliły się ostrożnie. Meksykanin poznał Old Deatha, chociaż ten miał na sobie spodnie i bluzę kapitana. - Czy rzeczywiście ich nie ma? - zapytał. - Uciekli, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Czterech pochwyciliśmy. To wyście strzelali? - Tak. Szczęście, żeście mnie ostrzegli, bo byłoby ze mną źle. Ja broniłem domu z frontu, a Murzyn z drugiej strony, nie mogli więc się do nas dostać. Potem zauważyłem oczywiście, że napadliście na nich. - Tak, wybawiliśmy was, ale teraz chodźcie wy nam na pomoc! Do was już nie powrócą, ale my mamy tam jeszcze piętnastu łotrów, których nie chcemy wypuścić. Niech wasz Murzyn biegnie od domu do domu i narobi hałasu. Trzeba zbudzić całe La Grange, aby tych bandytów wyświecić raz na zawsze z miasta. - Niechaj więc przede wszystkim pobiegnie po szeryfa. Słuchajcie, nadchodzą jacyś ludzie. Ja także będę tam zaraz. Cofnął się na powrót do domu. Z prawej strony nadeszło dwóch ludzi z rusznicami w ręku i zapytali, co znaczą strzały, a dowiedziawszy się, o co chodzi, oświadczyli się natychmiast z pomocą. Nawet secesjonistycznie nastrojeni mieszkańcy La Grange byli przeciwni Ku-Klux-Klanowi, którego wyczyny oburzały wszystkich. Wzięliśmy czterech rannych za kołnierze i zaciągnęliśmy ich do izby Langego. Dowiedzieliśmy się od niego, że uwięzieni zachowywali się dotąd spokojnie. Senior Cortesio nadszedł także, a niebawem zjawiło się takie mnóstwo innych mieszkańców La Grange, że zabrakło miejsca w izbie i wielu z nich musiało zostać na dworze. Powstał taki gwar i hałas zbliżających się i oddalających kroków ludzkich, że uwięzieni z pewnością musieli wywnioskować, jak sprawy stoją. Old Death zabrał mnie znów na poddasze. Po odsunięciu deski ukazał się nam obraz głuchej, ale zajadłej rozpaczy. Jeńcy stali oparci o ściany, siedzieli na łóżkach albo leżeli na podłodze, pełni wściekłości. - No - rzekł Old Death dziesięć minut minęło. Co postanowiliście? Zamiast odpowiedzi któryś z nich rzucił przekleństwo. - Milczycie? W takim razie uważam, że nie chcecie się poddać, i zacznie się strzelanie. Zmierzył ze strzelby, a ja poszedłem za jego przykładem. Dziwnym sposobem żadnemu z nich nie przyszło na myśl strzelić do nas z rewolweru. To właśnie dowodziło, że byli tchórzami i że odwaga ich polegała tylko na atakowaniu bezbronnych. - Odpowiadajcie, bo strzelam! - zagroził stary. - To moje ostatnie słowo. Gdy nikt się nie odezwał, Old Death szepnął do mnie: - Strzelajcie także. Musimy trafić, bo inaczej nie nabiorą respektu. Wy mierzcie w rękę porucznika, a ja kapitana. Padły dwa strzały równocześnie, nie chybiając celu. Obaj oficerowie krzyknęli przeraźliwie, a reszta zaczęła wstrętnie wyć różnymi głosami. Nasze strzały usłyszano wewnątrz domu. Sądząc, że walczymy z uwięzionymi, towarzysze podnieśli hałas w izbie i na dworze. Przez drzwi i okna zaczęły sypać się do sypialni kule. Wszyscy uwięzieni padli na ziemię, gdzie czuli się pewniej, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. Kapitan ukląkł przy łóżku, owinął prześcieradłem zakrwawioną rękę i zawołał do nas: - Wstrzymajcie się, poddajemy się! - Dobrze - odrzekł Old Death. - Odstąpcie wszyscy od łóżka! Rzućcie na nie swoją broń, a potem was wypuścimy. Ten, u którego później znajdzie się jakaś broń, dostanie kulę w brzuch! Słyszycie, że na dworze są setki ludzi. Tylko pełna kapitulacja może was ocalić. Położenie, w którym znaleźli się członkowie tajnego stowarzyszenia, było beznadziejne, gdyż o ucieczce nie mogli nawet marzyć; sami o tym dobrze wiedzieli. A w razie poddania się, co im się mogło stać? Zamiarów swych nie wykonali, nie można było więc zasądzić ich za zbrodnię. Woleli tedy pójść za radą Old Deatha. Wkrótce też zaczęły padać na łóżko noże i rewolwery. - Dobrze, panowie! - zawołał Old Death. - A teraz oświadczam, że zginie także każdy, kto się poważy wziąć broń na powrót, skoro drzwi się otworzą. Zaczekajcie teraz chwilę! Posłał mnie na dół z poleceniem do Langego, żeby wypuścił z izby i pojmał bandytów. Ale wykonać to polecenie nie było tak łatwo, jakby się zdawało. Całą sień oświetloną latarniami zatłoczyli ludzie. Ponieważ prócz kaptura miałem jeszcze na sobie cały strój członka Ku- Klux-Klanu, przeto wzięli mnie za należącego do tajnej szajki i pochwycili natychmiast między siebie. Nie pomogły moje wołania, gdyż nie słuchano ich wcale. Zaczęli mnie tak potrącać i kopać, że czułem to wszystko jeszcze po kilku dniach. Gotowi byli zaraz wyprowadzić mnie przed dom i tam zlinczować. Byłem w niemałym niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ napastnicy mnie nie znali. Szczególnie jeden z nich, długi i kościsty człowiek, walił mnie bez ustanku pięścią w bok i ryczał przy tym: - Na dwór z nim, na dwór! Drzewa mają konary, ładne konary, silne konary, wspaniałe konary; nie złamią się z pewnością, gdy na nich zawiśnie taka ludzka istota! Równocześnie popychał mnie ku tylnym drzwiom. - Ależ, sir - krzyknąłem na niego - ja nie jestem członkiem Ku-Klux-Klanu! Spytajcie master Langego! - Piękne konary, wspaniałe konary! - odparł uderzając mnie ponownie w biodra. - Żądam swobodnego przejścia do izby master Langego! Przebrałem się tak tylko, aby... - Naprawdę wspaniałe konary! A sznur także się znajdzie w La Grange, ładny, elegancki sznur z dobrych konopi. Popchnął mnie znowu i tak trącił w bok, że straciłem cierpliwość. Mógł rozdrażnić tych ludzi do tego stopnia, że zlinczowaliby mnie rzeczywiście, a tym bardziej nie należało się spodziewać niczego dobrego, gdyby mnie pochwycili na dworze. - Panie! - ryknąłem teraz. - Wypraszam sobie wasze ordynarne postępowanie! Idę do master Langego, rozumiecie? - Wspaniałe konary! Niezrównane sznury! - krzyknął jeszcze głośniej i poczułem potężne pchnięcie w żebra. Tu się już miarka przebrała. Uderzyłem go pięścią. Teraz zrobiło się wokół mnie nieco przestronniej. Skorzystałem z tego, ruszyłem naprzód przemocą i ryczałem waląc dokoła na ślepo tak, że zaczęto mi ustępować. Utworzyłem sobie w ten sposób wąską uliczkę, którą dostałem się do izby. Ale kiedy posuwałem się naprzód tak utorowaną drogą, ta uliczka zamykała się za mną, wszystkie ręce szły w ruch i pięści spadały na mnie po prostu jak grad. Biada prawdziwym członkom Ku-Klux-Klanu, skoro przebranemu tylko w ich strój, spokojnemu obywatelowi dostały się takie cięgi. Kościsty człowiek, krzycząc jak ranny odyniec, wszedł za mną do izby. Ujrzawszy go, Lange rzekł: - Na miłość Boską, co się stało, kochany sir? Czemu tak krzyczycie? Dlaczego krew z was cieknie? - Na drzewo z tym członkiem Ku-Klux-Klanu - odparł rozwścieczony. - Roztrzaskał mi nos i wybił zęby. Wspaniałe zęby. Jedyne jakie miałem na przedzie! Powieście go! Gniew jego był teraz bardziej uzasadniony, gdyż krew rzeczywiście szła mu z ust i z nosa. - Ten? - zapytał Lange wskazując na mnie. - Ależ, sir, szanowny sir, to nie jest członek Ku-Klux-Klanu! To nasz przyjaciel, któremu właśnie zawdzięczamy, że pochwyciliśmy tych drabów. Bez niego nie żyłbym teraz ani ja, ani senior Cortesio, a domy nasze stałyby w płomieniach! Kościsty człowiek wytrzeszczył oczy, otworzył usta i zapytał; - Bez... bez... tego?... Obraz był nadzwyczajny! Wszyscy obecni zaczęli się śmiać. On otarł sobie chustką pot z czoła, ja zaś pocierałem na swym ciele rozmaite miejsca, na których zostały bolesne odciski jego kościstych palców. - Słyszycie zatem, sir! - huknąłem na niego, - Wściekliście się po prostu z żądzy powieszenia mnie! Od waszych diabelskich szturchańców czuję w sobie niemal każdą kosteczkę. Nie umiał sobie w swym zakłopotaniu poradzić inaczej niż w ten sposób, że otworzył znowu usta i wyciągnął do nas dłoń z dwoma "jedynymi" zębami, które jeszcze miał przed chwilą. Teraz i ja musiałem się roześmiać, choć widok jego był istotnie opłakany. Po tym zajściu dopiero zdołałem przekazać Langemu polecenie Old Deatha. Pozbierano troskliwie wszystkie sznury, jakie się tylko znalazły, i złożono je w kącie. - Wypuszczajcie ich zatem, ale po jednym! - rzekłem. - Każdego trzeba związać, skoro tylko się ukaże. Old Death będzie się dziwił, dlaczego tak długo zwlekamy. Właściwie powinien już tu być szeryf. Murzyn Cortesia miał go zaraz sprowadzić! - Szeryf? - spytał Lange zdumiony. - Toż to on właśnie! Nie wiecie nawet, komu zawdzięczacie szturchańce. Oto on. Wskazał na kościstego. - Do kroćset piorunów, sir! - huknąłem nań. - Wy jesteście szeryfem, najwyższym urzędnikiem władzy wykonawczej w tym pięknym okręgu, macie pilnować porządku i starać się o należne posłuszeństwo wobec prawa, a tymczasem sami gracie rolę samego sędziego Lyncha? To bardzo źle! W takim razie nic dziwnego, że Ku-Klux-Klan tak się tu rozwielmożnił! Wprawiło go to w kłopot nie do opisania. Pokazał mi jeszcze raz oba wybite zęby, przy czym wyjąkał: - Wybaczcie, sir! Pomyliłem się! - Spełniajcie więc od teraz przynajmniej swoje obowiązki, jeśli nie chcecie popaść w podejrzenie, że dlatego zabraliście się do linczowania porządnych ludzi, ponieważ stoicie potajemnie po stronie Ku-Klux-Klanu. To wróciło mu pełną świadomość urzędowej godności, bo rzekł prostując się dumnie: - Oho! Ja, szeryf tego wielce szanownego okręgu Fayetta, miałbym być członkiem Ku- Klux-Klanu? Dowiodę wam zaraz, że jest przeciwnie. Rozprawa przeciw tym łotrom odbędzie się jeszcze tej nocy. Odstąpcie, panowie. i zróbcie im miejsce. Wyjdźcie do sieni, ale pokażcie przez drzwi wasze strzelby, aby wiedzieli, kto teraz jest panem domu. Weźcie sznury do ręki i otwórzcie drzwi! Rozkaz ten wykonano i pól tuzina dwururek zajrzało groźnie przez drzwi. W izbie znajdowali się teraz szeryf, obaj Langowie, Cortesio, dwaj od początku sprzymierzeni z nami towarzysze i ja. Z dworu dolatywały okrzyki tłumu domagającego się przyśpieszenia akcji. Otworzyliśmy okiennice, aby ludzie mogli zajrzeć i przekonać się, że nie próżnujemy. Odsunięto podpory, a ja otworzyłem drzwi. Żaden z uwięzionych nie chciał wyjść pierwszy. Wezwałem najpierw kapitana, a potem porucznika. Obaj mieli ręce owinięte chustkami. W górze siedział nad otworem Old Death i trzymał strzelbę zwróconą na dół. Złapanym przezeń w pułapkę ludziomwiązano ręce na plecach, po czym musieli stanąć obok skrępowanych tak że czterech towarzyszy sprowadzonych spod domu Cortesia. Ludzie, którzy stali na dworze, widząc, co się dzieje w izbie, wydawali głośne okrzyki. Zostawiliśmy pojmanym kaptury na głowach, zdjęliśmy kaptur tylko porucznikowi. Na moje usilne pytania i żądania sprowadzono człowieka, który przedstawił się jako cyrulik i twierdził. że wkrótce opatrzy, zoperuje i wyleczy wszystkie rany Zbadał rannych i rozpędził potem pół kopy mieszkańców La Grange na poszukiwania waty, przędzy, szmat, plastrów, tłuszczu, mydła i innych środków, których potrzebował. Gdyśmy już wszystkich członków Ku-Klux-Klanu mieli w swej mocy, rzucono pytanie, gdzie ich zaprowadzić, ponieważ w La Grange nie było więzienia na dziewiętnastu ludzi. - Odstawić ich do sali w gospodzie! - rozkazał szeryf. - Najlepiej sprawę załatwić jak najszybciej. Utworzymy sąd z sędziami przysięgłymi i wyrok wykonamy natychmiast. Mamy do czynienia z wyjątkowym wypadkiem i postąpimy także w sposób wyjątkowy. Wiadomość o tym zarządzeniu przedostała się natychmiast na zewnątrz. Tłum się zakołysał i ruszył naprzód ku gospodzie, aby zająć dobre miejsca w sali. Wielu, którym się to nie udało, ulokowało się na schodach, w sieni i przed gospodą. Członków Ku-Klux-Klanu spotkało tak groźne przyjęcie ze strony publiczności, że eskorta musiała zadać sobie niemało trudu, by zapobiec rękoczynom. Z wielkim wysiłkiem dostaliśmy się do obszernej, lecz bardzo niskiej komnaty, przeznaczonej na zabawy taneczne. Podium orkiestry było już zajęte, lecz opróżniono je natychmiast, aby tam umieścić pojmanych. Gdy zdjęto z nich kaptury, okazało się, że nie było między nimi nikogo z okolicy. Nowo utworzony sąd z szeryfem, jako przewodniczącym na czele, składał się z oskarżyciela publicznego, obrońcy, pisarza i przysięgłych. Świadkami byli obaj Langowie, Cortesio, pięciu innych ludzi, Old Death i ja. Jako dowód leżała na stołach broń oskarżonych i ich strzelby, które Old Death zabrał z kryjówki za stajnią. Okazało się, że w każdej lufie był nabój. Szeryf oznajmił, że rozpoczyna rozprawę, a równocześnie odstępuje od zaprzysiężenia świadków, ponieważ "etyczna wartość oskarżonych jest za niska, aby tak moralnych i czcigodnych dżentelmenów jak my obarczać ciężarem przysięgi". Dalej zauważył szeryf, że z wyjątkiem członków Ku-Klux-Klanu znajdują się poza tym na sali sami ludzie, których moralne i prawne zapatrywania są ponad wszelką wątpliwość, i stwierdził to ku wielkiej swojej radości i zadowoleniu. Powszechne brawo zabrzmiało w nagrodę za to pochlebstwo, urzędnik zaś odpowiedział pełnym godności ukłonem. Ja jednak dostrzegłem rozmaite twarze, na których wcale nie odbijały się owe wychwalane tak dalece "moralne i prawne zapatrywania". Najpierw przesłuchano świadków. Old Death przedstawił obszernie cały wypadek, my zaś ograniczyliśmy się do potwierdzenia tego, co on powiedział. Po nas zabrał głos oskarżyciel publiczny. Przytoczywszy nasze zeznania, stwierdził, że oskarżeni należeli do zakazanego stowarzyszenia, którego zgubnym celem jest podkopywanie porządku publicznego, ruina fundamentów państwa i szerzenie zbrodni godnych potępienia, które karze się zazwyczaj długoletnim lub dożywotnim więzieniem, a nawet śmiercią. Już sama przynależność do klanu wystarcza do osadzenia w więzieniu na dziesięć lub dwadzieścia lat. Oprócz tego dowiedziono, że oskarżeni zamierzali zamordować byłego oficera republiki, zbić okrutnie dwóch bardzo szanownych dżentelmenów i puścić z dymem domy tego błogosławionego miasta. W końcu chcieli powiesić dwóch nadzwyczaj spokojnych i czcigodnych mężów - tu skłonił się po dwakroć mnie i Old Deathowi - co najprawdopodobniej pociągnęłoby za sobą ich śmierć, a co należy ukarać tym surowiej, że właśnie dzięki tym mężom udało się odwrócić grożące La Grange niebezpieczeństwo. Oskarżyciel domaga się więc jak najsurowszej kary dla winnych i wnosi, aby kilku członków Ku-Klux-Klanu, wybranych przez wielce szanowny sąd, powieszono, a resztę oćwiczono tęgo dla "moralnego pokrzepienia", a potem zamknięto między grubymi murami, iżby nie mogli na przyszłość zagrażać państwu i znanym z uczciwości obywatelom. Oskarżyciel dostał także huczne brawo i podziękował pełnym godności ukłonem. Po nim przemówił obrońca. Zauważył najpierw, że przewodniczący dopuścił się karygodnego zaniedbania, nie zapytawszy oskarżonych o ich nazwiska i inne dane. Radzi mu zatem obecnie to uzupełnić, gdyż należy wiedzieć, kogo się ma powiesić lub zamknąć, choćby na wypadek gdyby zaistniała potrzeba wystawienia świadectwa zgonu i innych dokumentów. Ta bystra uwaga uzyskała z mojej strony pełną, choć milczącą aprobatę. Obrońca w dalszym ciągu nie negował wcale wyżej wymienionych zamiarów członków Ku-Klux-Klanu, twierdząc, że musi uznawać prawdę, ale przecież żaden z tych zamiarów nie został wykonany istotnie i nie wyszedł poza stadium usiłowań. Dlatego nie może być mowy o powieszeniu lub dożywotnim więzieniu, Zapytuje wszystkich, czy samo usiłowanie wyrządziło komu szkodę i czy ją może w ogóle wyrządzić. Nigdy, a zatem i w tym wypadku nie. Ponieważ więc nie przyniosło to nikomu szkody, musi prosić bezwarunkowo o uwolnienie oskarżonych, czym członkowie wysokiego trybunału dowiodą, że są humanitarnymi i miłującymi pokój dżentelmenami. Kilka głosów zawołało i teraz "brawo!", a obrońca skłonił się głęboko na wszystkie strony, Jak gdyby otrzymał poklask od całego świata. Teraz powstał przewodniczący po raz drugi. Stwierdził najpierw, że z wyraźnym zamiarem nie pytał oskarżonych o nazwiska i inne dane, gdyż był święcie przekonany, że go okłamią. Wnosi więc, żeby na wypadek powieszenia wystawić ogólne świadectwo zgonu, brzmiące mniej więcej w ten sposób: "Powieszono dziewiętnastu członków Ku-Klux-Klanu, gdyż udowodniono im winę. Przyznaje następnie, że istotnie chodzi tu tylko o usiłowanie i w tym kierunku poprowadzi przewód, ale zaznacza przy tym, że jedynie obu obecnym dżentelmenom należy zawdzięczać, że usiłowanie nie stało się czynem. Samo usiłowanie zbrodni jest już niebezpieczne i za to należy winnych ukarać. Mówca nie ma ani ochoty, ani czasu wahać się godzinami pomiędzy zdaniem oskarżyciela a obrońcy i nie myśli zajmować się zbyt długo szajką, która mimo że składała się z dziewiętnastu ludzi i była dobrze uzbrojona, dała się wziąć do niewoli dwóm ludziom. Tacy bohaterowie nie zasługują na to, żeby pies z kulawą nogą na nich zwracał uwagę. Mówca skarży się, że już nawet nazwano go przyjacielem Ku- Klux-Klanu, a taka obelga musi być zmyta, więc postara się przynajmniej o to, żeby oskarżeni odeszli ze wstydem i raz na zawsze zaniechali powrotu. Zapytuje więc panów sędziów przysięgłych, czy oskarżeni winni są usiłowania morderstwa, rabunku, uszkodzenia ciała jako też podpalenia. Prosi też, by sędziowie nie odkładali odpowiedzi do ostatniego grudnia przyszłego roku, gdyż zgromadziło się tu mnóstwo czcigodnych słuchaczy, wobec których nie wolno zbyt długo zwlekać z wyrokiem". To sarkastyczne przemówienie nagrodzono hucznymi oklaskami. Panowie przysięgli zgromadzili się w kącie, naradzali się przez kilka minut, a ich przewodniczący podał do wiadomości wynik narady. Wyrok brzmiał: winni. Teraz nastąpiła cicha narada szeryfa z ławnikami. Zwracało przy tym uwagę, że szeryf kazał odebrać uwięzionym wszystko, co mieli w kieszeniach, a szczególnie pieniądze, które natychmiast przeliczono. Wreszcie szeryf skinął głową i podniósł się, by ogłosić wyrok. .- Panowie - rzekł - oskarżonych uznano winnymi. Sądzę, że będę wyrazicielem waszych życzeń, jeśli nie tracąc wielu słów, powiem, na czym polega kara, dla której oznaczenia i energicznego wykonania zebraliśmy się tutaj. Zarzuconych winnym zbrodni nie dokonano, dlatego w myśl apelacji pana obrońcy do naszego uczucia humanitaryzmu postanowiliśmy zaniechać bezpośredniej kary... Oskarżeni odetchnęli widocznie, wśród słuchaczy zaś odezwało się kilka okrzyków niezadowolenia. Szeryf mówił dalej: - Zaznaczyłem poprzednio, że samo usiłowanie dokonania zbrodni też pociąga za sobą odpowiednie konsekwencje. Jeżeli członków Ku-Klux Klanu nie ukarzemy, musimy się przynajmniej postarać o to, żeby nie byli dla nas groźni na przyszłość. Postanowiliśmy zatem wydalić ich ze stanu Teksas, i to z takim dla nich wstydem, że nigdy im już na myśl nie przyjdzie pokazać się tutaj. Dlatego zarządzam najpierw ostrzyżenie im włosów, brody i wąsów aż do skóry. Kilku z obecnych zechce się tym zapewne zabawić. Kto mieszka niedaleko, niechaj się uda do domu i przyniesie nożyczki: czcigodny sąd przyznaje pierwszeństwo tym, którzy nie umieją dobrze strzyc. W odpowiedzi na to wybuchł powszechny śmiech. Jeden ze słuchaczy otworzył okno i zawołał: - Nożyczek! Będzie się strzygło członków Ku-Klux-Klanu. Kto przyniesie nożyczki, może wejść na salę. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że w następnej chwili wszyscy, stojący na dole, pobiegną po nożyczki. Niebawem też sprawdziło się moje przypuszczenie, gdyż usłyszeliśmy gwałtowną bieganinę i głośne wołania o przeróżne przyrządy do strzyżenia, nawet o sekatory ogrodnicze i nożyce do strzyżenia owiec. - Dalej uchwalono - mówił szeryf - zaprowadzić skazanych na parowiec, który właśnie przybył o jedenastej z Austin, a o świcie odchodzi do Matagordy. W tym z kolei mieście wsiądą na pierwszy lepszy statek i nie wolno im będzie wrócić kiedykolwiek do Teksasu. Wsadzi się ich na pokład tego statku bez względu na to, kim są, skąd przyszli i dokąd statek odchodzi. Od chwili obecnej aż do momentu, gdy znajdą się na statku, nie wolno im zdjąć przebrania, żeby każdy z podróżnych miał sposobność przypatrzyć się, jak Teksańczycy postępują z członkami Ku-Klux-Klanu. Pozostaną również nadal skrępowani. Chleba i wody dostaną dopiero w Matagordzie. Koszty transportu pokryje się z ich własnych pieniędzy, które tworzą piękną sumę trzech tysięcy dolarów, zebranych prawdopodobnie z grabieży. Oprócz tego skonfiskuje się całe ich mienie, a w szczególności broń, i urządzi się niezwłocznie licytację. Sąd postanowił obrócić dochód z licytacji na zakup piwa, ażeby czcigodni świadkowie wraz ze swymi paniami mieli łyk płynu w czasie tańców, jakie rozpoczną się tu po ukończeniu sądu. O brzasku odprowadzimy członków Ku-Klux-Klanu z muzyką i żałobnymi pieśniami na parowiec. Muszą oni przypatrzyć się naszemu balowi i w tym celu zostaną tu, gdzie się teraz znajdują. Jeżeli obrońca ma coś przeciwko temu wyrokowi, to chętnie go wysłuchamy, tylko idzie o czas. Trzeba ostrzyc podsądnych i zlicytować ich rzeczy, zanim się rozpocznie bal. Okrzyki zadowolenia, które odezwały się teraz, graniczyły wprost z rykiem. Przewodniczący i obrońca natrudzili się niemało, zanim przywołali do porządku rozbawionych słuchaczy. Wreszcie mógł obrońca zabrać głos. - Na korzyść moich klientów - rzekł z zapałem - mogę powiedzieć, co następuje. Uważam wyrok wielce szanownego trybunału za zbyt srogi, lecz srogość tę łagodzi nieco ostatnia część wyroku, dotycząca piwa, tańca, muzyki i śpiewu. Dlatego oświadczam w imieniu tych, których interesów bronię, że zgadzam się w zupełności z wyrokiem i wyrażam nadzieję, że posłuży im on za zachętę do lepszego, pożyteczniejszego życia. Ostrzegam ich zarazem, żeby do nas nie powracali, gdyż w takim wypadku nie przyjąłbym ponownie obrony, a wobec tego zostaliby pozbawieni tak doskonałego doradcy prawnego. Co zaś do mego wynagrodzenia, to zastrzegam sobie po dwa dolary od klienta, co na dziewiętnastu ludzi wynosi trzydzieści osiem dolarów, których odbioru nie potrzebuję pisemnie stwierdzać, jeśli je otrzymam zaraz wobec świadków. Z pieniędzy tych osiemnaście dolarów wezmę dla siebie, a resztę przeznaczam na światło i koszty wynajęcia lokalu. Muzykantów można opłacić z wstępów, które radzę oznaczyć na piętnaście centów od dżentelmena. Panie oczywiście nie płacą. Obrońca usiadł, a szeryf oświadczył, że się z nim zupełnie zgadza. Ja siedziałem jak we śnie. Czy to wszystko mogło być prawdą? Nie mogłem o tym wątpić, bo obrońcy wypłacano pieniądze, a wielu ludzi pobiegło do domów, aby sprowadzić swoje żony na bal. Inni powracali z nożycami rozmaitego gatunku. Porwał mnie z początku gniew, ale wnet roześmiałem się serdecznie. Old Death też był niesłychanie ubawiony zakończeniem awantury. Członków Ku-Klux-Klanu ostrzyżono rzeczywiście do samej skóry, po czym zaczęła się licytacja. Strzelby poszły prędko i zapłacono za nie dobrze. Z reszty przedmiotów także niebawem nic nie zostało. Panował przy tym zgiełk i ścisk nie do opisania. Jedni wchodzili, drudzy wychodzili, wszystko odbywało się dość swobodnie, nie obeszło się więc bez potrąceń i szturchańców. Wszyscy chcieli być w sali, chociaż ta nie mogła pomieścić nawet dziesiątej ich części. Wreszcie weszli muzykanci: klarnecista, skrzypek, trębacz i właściciel starego fagotu. Ta wspaniała orkiestra ustawiła się w kącie i zaczęła stroić swoje przedpotopowe instrumenty, co dało mi niezbyt przyjemny przedsmak ich umiejętności. Postanowiłem opuścić to szanowne zebranie, zwłaszcza że na sali ukazały się panie, ale Old Death nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć, twierdząc, że właśnie my dwaj, jako główni bohaterowie dnia, powinniśmy użyć przyjemności po wszystkich trudach i niebezpieczeństwach. Szeryf zaś zaznaczył z wielką energią, że wszyscy obywatele La Grange czuliby się obrażeni, gdybyśmy wzbraniali się odtańczyć pierwszego kotyliona. W dodatku przedstawił Old Deathowi swoją żonę, a mnie córkę jako doskonałe tancerki. Ponieważ wybiłem mu dwa zęby, a on uderzył mnie kilkakrotnie w żebra, wobec tego powinniśmy się, jego zdaniem, uważać za powinowatych z wyboru. Zapewniał, że byłoby ma bardzo przykro, gdybym nie wziął udziału w zabawie. Obiecał zarazem postarać się, żeby nam dano osobny stół. Co miałem zrobić? Ukazały się także obie panie, którym nas przedstawiono. Jako jeden z bohaterów dzisiejszego dnia i prywatny detektyw incognito, zrozumiałem, że będę musiał odważyć się na słynny kotylion, a może także na kilka suwanych i skakanych. Poczciwy szeryf cieszył się prawdopodobnie tym, że oddał nas pod opiekę boginiom swego domowego ogniska. Wyszukał dla nas stół, który miał ten wielki błąd, że wystarczał tylko na cztery osoby, więc wpadliśmy bez ratunku w moc obu pań. Panie były nieocenione. Stanowisko męża i ojca nakazywało im nadawać sobie jak najwięcej powagi. Mama mogła mieć nieco powyżej pięćdziesiątki; przez cały czas robiła na drutach, odezwała się raz na temat Kodeksu Napoleona, po czym usta jej zamknęły się na zawsze. Córeczka, lat ponad trzydzieści, przyniosła tomik poezji i mimo piekielnego zgiełku, nieustępliwie czytała. Zaszczyciła również Old Deatha uwagą o Pierre Jean de Berangerze, która miała dowodzić bystrości jej umysłu, a gdy stary westman zapewnił ją całkiem szczerze, że nie rozmawiał jeszcze nigdy z tym dżentelmenem, zapadła także w głębokie milczenie. Piwa nasze panie nie piły, kiedy jednak szeryf przyniósł im dwie szklanki brandy, ich ostro zarysowane, mizantropijne oblicza ożywiły się. Wkrótce potem urzędnik szturchnął mnie swoim, znanym mi już sposobem w bok i szepnął: - Teraz nadchodzi kotylion. Bierzcie się prędko do dzieła! - Czy panie nam nie odmówią? - zapytałem tonem, z którego nie przebijało zbyt wielkie zadowolenie. - Nie. Panie są przeze mnie uprzedzone. Wstałem więc i skłoniłem się przed córką, mruknąłem coś o zaszczycie, przyjemności i wyróżnieniu i otrzymałem... książkę z wierszami, do której przyczepiona była miss. Old Death zabrał się do rzeczy praktyczniej, wołając do matki wprost: - No, może pójdziemy! W prawo, czy w lewo? Jak wolicie? Bo ja skaczę równie dobrze w jedną, jak i w drugą stronę. Jak tańczyliśmy obaj, jakiego nieszczęścia narobił mój stary przyjaciel, padając razem z tancerką na ziemię, jak dżentelmeni zaczęli pić - o tym zamilczę. Dość że kiedy dzień nadszedł, skończyły się już prawie zapasy gospodarza. Szeryf zapewniał jednak, że uzyskana z licytacji suma jeszcze się nie wyczerpała, że można by dzisiaj wieczorem albo jutro zrobić następną małą potańcówkę. Gdy tylko rozeszła się wiadomość, że wszyscy ruszają z członkami Ku-Klux-Klanu ku przystani, obie panie zerwały się na równe nogi. Pochód odbywał się w następującym porządku: na czele szli muzykanci, potem sędziowie, członkowie Ku-Klux-Klanu w swoich dziwacznych przebraniach, następnie my, świadkowie, a za nami panowie, panie, słowem - tłum ludzi, Amerykanin to dziwny człowiek: zawsze zdobywa to, czego mu potrzeba. Okazało się, że każdy uczestnik pochodu. z wyjątkiem czcigodnych pastorów i pań, miał jakiś instrument do sprawienia kociej muzyki. Skąd ci ludzie wszystko to tak prędko zdobyli, tegośmy nie mogli pojąć. Kiedy wszyscy stanęli w szeregu, szeryf dał znak, pochód ruszył, a idący na czele wirtuozi zaczęli pastwić się nad piosenką "Yankee doodle". Na zakończenie przeszło to w kocią muzyko. Co tam świstano, ryczano, śpiewano, to się nie da opowiedzieć. Zdawało mi się, że się znajduję wśród wariatów. Tak szliśmy wolnym, pogrzebowym krokiem ku rzece. Więźniów wydano kapitanowi, który, jak się o tym przekonaliśmy, wziął ich pod swą opiekę. O ucieczce mowy nie było - za to ręczył kapitan. Oprócz tego pilnowali ich jak najbezwzględniej współpodróżni. Gdy statek ruszył, muzykanci zagrali swoją najpiękniejszą fanfarę, a publiczność pożegnała opryszków znowu kocią muzyką, Kiedy jeszcze oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na okręt, wziąłem Old Deatha pod ramię i poszliśmy razem z Langem i jego synem do domu, żeby się zdrzemnąć. Spaliśmy jednak dłużej, niż to było naszym zamiarem. Byłem tym zgnębiony. - Nie obawiajcie się, sir! - uspokajał mnie Old Death. - Kiedy taki stary ogar jak ja przyłoży nos do tropu, to nie puści go, dopóki nie pochwyci zwierzęcia. Możecie temu śmiało zaufać! - Ja też to czynię, ale przez nasze spóźnienie Gibson wysforuje się zbytnio naprzód. - Już my go dościgniemy. Sądzę, że to wszystko jedno, czy pochwycimy go o jeden dzień wcześniej, czy później, byleśmy go tylko znaleźli. Głowa do góry! Nazywają mnie Old Death. Zrozumiano? Brzmiało to dość pocieszająco, zresztą ufałem staremu, że dotrzyma danego słowa. Uradowałem się też, gdy mi Lange przy obiedzie powiedział, że chciałby pojechać z nami, ponieważ jego droga prowadzi na razie w tym samym kierunku. - We mnie i w moim synu nie będziecie mieli złych towarzyszy - zapewniał. - Umiem obchodzić się z koniem i używać broni, a gdybyśmy po drodze spotkali się z jakąś białą lub czerwoną hałastrą, to nie pomyślimy o ucieczce. Weźmiecie więc nas z sobą? No, ręka na zgodę! Oczywiście, że zgodziliśmy się na to. Później przyszedł Cortesio, który spał jeszcze dłużej od nas, aby nam pokazać konie. - Ten młody master twierdzi wprawdzie, że umie dobrze jeździć na koniu - rzekł Old Death - ale ja wiem, co o tym sądzić. Nie wierzę w jego "koński rozum". Kupując konia, wybieram sobie czasem takiego, który najgorzej wygląda, ale ja oczywiście jestem pewny, że ten jest lepszy. Zdarzyło mi się to już nieraz. Musiałem przejechać się przed nim na wszystkich koniach, które stały w stajni, on zaś przypatrywał się każdemu z miną znawcy i przezornie pytał za każdym razem o cenę. W końcu istotnie postąpił zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem i nie wziął tych koni, które przeznaczył nam Cortesio. - Te wyglądają na lepsze, niż są w istocie - zawyrokował. - W kilka dni zmęczyłyby się do cna. Nie, my kupimy te dwa stare kasztany, które dziwnym sposobem kosztują tak mało. - Ależ to szkapy robocze! - zaprotestował Cortesio. - Nie znacie się na tym, senior, jeśli mi wolno tak powiedzieć. Te kasztany to konie preriowe, tylko były w złych rękach. Nie zabraknie im oddechu i sądzę, że nie pomdleją z powodu byle jakiego wysiłku. Te bierzemy i basta, sprawa załatwiona!